Enemy Love
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Cullens are back in Forks. But they bring someone else with them. A girl, Jacob's imprint. How Jacob's life will take an unexpected turn with imprinting? Will vampire wolf rivalry get in their relationship? Is imprinting on the enemy too much for Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

This is the updated JB/OC story. First of all, i am changing my author's name to ShaitaanLove. Shaitaan means evil, naughty, devil etc. Again sorry for any spelling, grammar and timeline mistake. I did my best. English is not my first or second language. & i don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Tell me if you like the changes i made.

 **Chapter 1**

 **JPOV**

Two years. That's all we had before they came back. Just two years to ourselves. Just two years to enjoy life before those parasites returned. It wasn't enough time. As I said, cullens left forks two years ago, along with a human bella. I thought they left for good. I thought they won't return, ever. I was not ready to say goodbye to bella at the time. Not seeing her ever again was a thought i wasn't comfortable with.

But i got over it. Time is the best healer they say. Byt, they came back to ruin the peace of our lives.

But why? Why now? Do they want a new human toy? Maybe bella wasn't enough for them. Why my life is so complicated?

My name is Jacob Black. I am 19 years old and a werewolf. I live in La Push, near Forks, which is one of the rainiest places on the face of earth. It all started three years ago when my childhood friend bella came back to live with her father charlie. My crush on her turned into my very first love. But, then i changed into a wolf. My life turned upside down. I learned that my first love was in love with my mortal enemy. Edward, a vampire.

The day i learned all this, my life became hell. No matter what i did, she chose edward over me, every fucking time. And then, she did the unimaginable. She married him.

Its been two years. She got married to Edward and left with him, to become a leech. I was heartbroken at first. But as time passed, it got easier to deal with.

I grew up a lot over the years. I realized that running away was not doing me any good. My pack, my dad and my tribe needed me. I became Alpha in pack and made sam my beta. I graduated a year ago and opened a garage in La push with guys. With garage, it was easier for pack to complete all their duties, including patrol and earning money. Business was going good. Pack was good. I was almost over my first heartbreak. But, i still avoid dating anyone. There were no vampire activities in area so we were relaxing. Everything was going good. But now cullens came back.

'We all hate them jake, but you know we have to meet them' sam thought in our shared pack mind.

'Yeah yeah i know, we all knew that one day, they will return to Forks. But i never thought it would be this freaking soon' i grumbled. We were on our way to see cullens at their house to discuss the treaty. Sam, seth, quil, paul and jared were following me. Rest of the guys were patrolling and leah flat out refused to come to the leech house. Lucky her, she has the right to say no. Because she can make our life hell in pack mind if she wants to.

Too soon for my liking, cullens' house came in view. We knocked on the front door and it opened in the very next moment. Blondie stood there glaring at us. I have no time for this shit, so i glared back. It's been just 3 seconds and she is already starting to piss me off.

'come in' she grunted and then disappeared in house. We followed her to see cullens gathered in the living room. Everyone was there except two people i was dreading to see. Edward and bella. They were no where in sight. I was hoping to see her again. Why? Even I don't know. She wasn't my bells anymore. She was a vampire. Maybe sucking some poor animal's blood somewhere.

'Hello. Why don't you guys sit down so that we can discuss the treaty' vamp doc said. I nodded as we took a seat. There was something off though. I felt a weird pull like something was calling me. But I didn't know what it was.

'We are here to discuss the treaty. And, how long will you be staying in forks? But first i want to know, why you guys came back?'. I got to the business immediately. I wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible.

'It is none of your business, mutt' blondie hissed at me.

'I am the ALPHA of La Push wolf pack. We protect humans from leeches that YOU attract here. So it is my business blondie' i growled out.

'Rosalie' doc warned her. 'Jacob, we appreciate that your pack came here to discuss the treaty. We won't stay for long. We... we actually came back for charlie.'

'What's going on?' a sleepy voice said from stairs.

Reviews or PM please. I am deleting other chapters. I will update them soon probably within few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **JPOV**

We all turned towards the stairs in the direction of that sleepy voice. There was a girl, standing at the top of stairs. She looked a year younger than me. But, she looked so small, barely 5'2. Her dark brown hair were ruffled due to sleep. Her beautiful locks contrasted against her pale skin. Her beautiful blue eyes that were slightly green at the edges caught my eyes. Even with ruffled hair and crumpled clothes, she looked like an angel who just stepped out of heaven. I was registering every little detail in mind. Why? I don't know.

But as soon as she met my eyes, i knew why. I felt everything stop when i locked eyes with her. Everything else snapped, every relation, my bond to pack, my family, my love for bella, my hatred for edward & leeches, everything melted away. I was drowning in her beautiful blue green eyes. She was exquisite. Imprint, that was the only explanation.

My imprint. My mate. To say my wolf was happy would be an understatement.

A loud gasp brought me out of my imprinting haze but i didn't care who it was. All i saw was her, that girl standing at the top of stairs. Who was she? She was looking at me with big eyes. Different emotions flickered across her face.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' suddenly blondie snarled at me. It brought everyone out of their shock. Within a second, cullens gathered at the bottom of stairs as if to shield my mate from us. In the next moment, my pack was standing against them. My pack members knew that i imprinted. They felt it through our pack bond. They also saw it on my face which showed awe. They had my back. We were ready to get my mate out of this house by force if necessary.

'Mom, what's going on?' my imprint spoke in a tiny voice. She looked a bit scared. She should be scared, she was standing near vampires, away from safety, away from me. I wanted her out of this vamp house and in the safety of my house, in the safety of my arms. But, then her words registered in my mind. Wait, MOM? Who is her mom? And, in this vamp house?

Much to my horror, blondie turned and spoke 'it's ok sweety, they are leaving' she turned again and growled at us. We felt calming waves thrust towards us. Blond empath was trying to get everyone's emotions under control, to prevent a fight. Unfortunately, he was failing miserably.

My alpha wolf was trying to break free as blondie told us to get out, away from my mate. I will be damned if i left without my imprint. Whoever she was, she was mine for sure.

'She is mine' i snarled at blondie. Every cullen member snarled back at my words. 'get out dogs' the big one growled loudly. Everything was going out of control. My pack was ready to phase and fight. But then my mate took a step forward.

'Whoa whoa. what the hell is going on?' she spoke for the second time. 'Lilly, go back to your room now' the big one told her somewhat calmly. I growled low at the thought of my mate disappearing from my sight. But my wolf rejoiced at the thought of knowing our imprint's name, lilly.

'Why? So that you guys can kill each other? I don't think so dad' lilly replied in a calm voice.

'OK everyone calm down and tell me what happened?' she demanded.

Cullens calmed down a bit at my mate's words but me and my pack were still at edge. 'Why do you have a human in your house, leech?' paul growled. I growled at the use of term 'human' for my mate. Cullens growled at him too. But I was wondering the same thing. Who was she? Why she was here? And with vampires? Bella never told me about a human in cullen family.

Was she another human toy for them? If they were hurting her? My blood ran cold with the thought. I checked her form for any injuries. She looked healthy and at ease with cullens. So, she must be safe here.

'Hey you watch your tone when you are talking to my family. Who are you by the way?' my imprint got angry after hearing paul's words. She looked really cute, just like an angry kitten. Cullens smirked at her defence of their clan/family.

Carlisle told us all to take seats again.

Reluctantly, we all took our seats back. Lilly sat between blondie and the big vamp. This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Please ignore spelling or grammar mistakes. It is a fiction. So there might be things that don't match with movie or books. Its just my imagination, how i want things to be. I apologize for any mistake. SM owns every twilight character.

 **JPOV**

I always knew about the possibility of an imprint. That is why i never dated. I saw the imprint in my pack members' mind. But nothing prepared me for the real experience. Imprinting was new for me. But i was not ready to see her in a house full of vampires. Maybe that was the reason my alpha wolf wanted to destroy everything in sight, just to get to her, get to lilly.

We all took our seats in the cullen's living room, again. Few long moments passed as we waited for the cullens to say something first. We needed explanations. There were so many questions. Who is lilly? Why is she living with cullens? And, why in the world she calls rosalie mom? Why is the reason behind their return? Will lilly accept me after knowing that i am a shape shifter? All these questions were troubling my thoughts. And then there was this big elephant in room. Where is the new couple, edward and bella? Why bella never told me about lilly? She was my best friend. She would have told me.

'Leave lilly out of this, mutt' pixie vamp suddenly said breaking the awkward silence 'And she is not yours' she growled the last part under her breath, too low for humans to hear. I snarled at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

'Why there is a human girl with you?' sam said in much calmer voice. 'We should know about all members of your family. We should have been informed about this ... situation' he stated.

Rosalie gave us the reply we were waiting for 'Lilly is my daughter and yes, i know vampire can't have kids, before you ask. Emmett and I adopted her when she was just a baby'. Rosalie looked like she was deep in memories. My imprint rolled her beautiful eyes at her mother.

'But isn't it dangerous for her? I mean, living with you guys since you are vampires and all' Seth wondered.

'NO. she is SAFE with us. We will never hurt her' jasper glared at seth. Seth mumbled an apology. When my brothers were asking questions about my mate, i couldn't help but gaze at her with love and adoration. She is something else really. Emmett, her father saw me gazing at her and glared at me. I winced at his harsh glare.

'So she lives with you leech.. i mean vampires?' i immediately changed the term as my imprint glared at me. Ouch, she can glare all right. My brothers sniggered at my expense. I growled at them. But then i heard the most angelic sound. She was giggling, my imprint, my angel, she giggled at me and my brothers. I was smiling so big, i thought my face was going to break in two.

'Yes, she lives with us. And she is completely safe here' vamp doc replied.

'Tell me more' i said somewhat in a hurry. I wanted to know everything about her.

'Why do you want to know about me?' lilly asked.

I was at a loss of words. I didn't know if she was ready to hear about imprint. Thankfully rosalie came to my rescue.

'They just want to know why you are living with us baby girl. They are the wolves from La Push. Remember, i told you about them. They just want to make sure that you are safe here. It's their responsibility to protect humans in this area' she explained.

'Oh' lilly's mouth turned into the shape of O with realization.

'No one ever mentioned about lilly before. Can I ask why?' I asked with a calm voice. 'Not even bella mentioned anything about lilly.' It was carlisle who answered.

'Bella never met lilly. At first, we just wanted to keep bella out of our family matters. So we never mentioned lilly around her. Then things happened. You know how bella got into trouble with james, then we left, then we came back. Newborn battle, wedding, bella's transformation, we just never got the time to tell bella about lilly. And, for some of those events like new born battle, we wanted lilly as far as possible for her safety. We have had many adjustment over the years for lilly's safety. We were not going to jeopardize that for anything or anyone. That is why bella never told you about lilly, jacob. Because she doesn't know herself'. Carlisle continued.

'Even after two years, bella doesn't know about lilly. We kept lilly away from home... away from a newly turned vampire.'

I nodded. I was glad that lilly was at a safe distance during those years. We all were deep in thoughts, grasping the new information.

'Why don't you go back to sleep honey?' rosalie suggested when she saw lilly yawn several times.

'I am fine mom. I want to stay here.' my imprint whined adorably 'I want to stay here in the living room... with sexy half naked boy man' she whispered the last part to her mother as her gaze flickered to me. My pack laughed out loud at her words.

Lilly's eyes got bigger in shock and she blushed. All the cullens suddenly became serious and protective. 'oh god, you heard that?' she mumbled in embarrassment.

Esme urged her gently 'sweetie, go back to sleep, you need your rest after long flight'. 'ok' lilly said dejectedly and got up to leave the living room. My eyes followed her every move. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned 'try not to kill each other' She said while looking pointedly at us all. She smiled as she met my eyes.

I hope you guys are still following this story. Tell me what you think. PM or review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything related to twilight. And, review or PM me.

 **JPOV**

Once lilly went to sleep, we got back straight to the business with cullens 'So, the treaty? Do we need to change something in it?' i asked with narrowed eyes. I didn't like being in dark about facts. With the revelation of lilly's existence, it showed that this vampire family was very much capable of hiding things. I didn't like it a bit. Regardless of my imprinting, i still struggled to trust cullens.

'No, you don't need to change anything in the treaty. But, I do want to discuss some ... things with you' carlisle said. I nodded at him to continue, which he did.

'I don't want you to find out suddenly without any warning or without any preparation, so I am telling before handed that bella will come back soon.' he stated. I tensed with his declaration. He smiled apologetically at me in return.

'Why you came back?' I asked finally. 'Bella' rosalie scoffed the name with annoyance lacing her voice. I frowned. What bella had to do with their return? She got what she wanted. Why she wants to come back now? Emmett gave me the answer i wanted.

'Bella never died for charlie. In his eyes, she got married and left with us to attend college in Alaska. Real plan was to tell charlie that she died in an accident few months later and then, we would have disappeared for forever. But bella wasn't ready to say goodbye. She continued to talk to charlie on phone. But two years was a long time. Charlie got impatient. He was asking bella to visit him in Forks or he threatened to come to Alaska. That is why we came back. Once lilly graduated, we decided to come back here. Our presence will somewhat calm charlie for few weeks before bella finally visits him.'

I nodded in understanding. But then something clicked in my mind. I growled low at cullens 'Wait. You guys waited TWO years before you allowed a newborn vampire to visit charlie. But you kept lilly there? In the presence of a newly turned bella?'

Alice growled back at me 'It's been several years since lilly visited Alaska. She wasn't there with us or with bella. We told you that bella never met lilly. She doesn't even know about lilly.'

'So lilly' i started but rosalie cut me 'lilly was attending a boarding school in London. She just graduated.' I nodded in relief. Thank god she was safe.

'How did you find lilly? I mean you said you adopted her when she was just a baby. But where? What about her real parents? Don't they have objections about her living arrangements with you guys?' I just got snarls in answer.

'She IS OUR daughter. She has lived with us ALL her life. And now you think that you can claim her just because you imprinted on her.' rosalie snarled at me while raising her voice slowly slowly. Her anger at me for imprinting on her daughter apparently came back all of a sudden.

'You know i can't help it, not that i want to help it or something. But i won't let her go in any condition. You need to understand that' i told honestly trying to make her understand my point of view. She just growled at me. 'you need to stay away from my baby girl' emmett suddenly declared.

I felt my anger flare at his words. STAY AWAY from lilly. Not gonna happen. NEVER. I stood up and snarled at him 'I will never stay away from her. She is my imprint, my mate. MINE' i growled out.

'Okay, everyone needs to calm down. Jacob you need to sit down. Emmett let's hear him out first, okay' carlisle interfered. I took my seat again, grumbling. 'you know what? You should leave' rosalie started but i stopped her with my vicious snarl.

'For now' she rolled her eyes at me 'i think you should leave for now. Come back tomorrow or something. We all need some time to cool down' she suggested.

Much to my annoyance, sam agreed with her 'she is right jake. We should go now. You can come back tomorrow, get to know her more. She is sleeping now, so you are just causing annoyance to her... er family. Lets go' sam tried to reason.

I wasn't ready to leave and my wolf was in the same condition. But sam was right. We had to leave. I needed time to clear my head a bit. And vamps also needed the time to think. So, I relucantly left the vamp mansion and phased.

'another one bites the dust' leah grumbled in our thoughts.

'congratulations jake, i am happy for you' Embry, my pack brother congratulated 'so the vampires' daughter huh?' he laughed at me.

'Shut up. It doesn't matter if she is their daughter. She is my mate, my other half' i told him while getting lost in the thoughts of her beautiful blue eyes. 'so when you are going to tell your dad about the imprint' sam asked.

'right now' i told him before phasing back once i reached my backyard. Over the years, we have extended our old house. We added two new bedrooms to the old house. Now our home is more than enough for me and my dad. Soon my imprint will be here with me. I smiled at the thought of her living with me.

'dad, i am home' i called as i entered the house. I saw my father sitting in the living room watching a game at TV. He did a double take when he saw the big smile on my face 'something you want to tell me son?' he arched an eyebrow in question.

'yes.. i imprinted dad' i told him, excitement and happiness lacing my voice. His eyes grew bigger but his smile matched mine 'that's great jacob. I am happy for you son. Who is she?'

I winced slightly at the thought of her family 'umm.. she is .. um .. well her name is lilly...umm lilly cullen' i told him. His eyes grew even bigger at the last name. 'Cullen?' he whispered.

'Yeah dad, she is adopted.. rosalie, you know the blondie and emmett, her mate? They adopted her. Lilly lives with them. Dad you should have seen her. She is perfect.' i smiled at him.

He nodded with a grim face but then smiled at me 'It will take some getting used to. And, i am sure she is perfect. She is your mate jacob. So, When do i get to meet her?' he asked.

'I am meeting her tomorrow, may be some day in future you will meet her, maybe' i joked with him. Then i went to sleep, to dreams filled with lilly's face, her eyes, her smile, giggles and more.

Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy.. Review or PM.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Avoid grammar and spelling mistakes. SM owns everything in twilight.

 **JPOV**

What the heck? To say i am furious would be the understatement of the year. I am so furious that i am seeing red. My wolf is itching to tear something apart. They are not here, the cullens. She is not here, lilly. They are gone, all of them & they took lilly too. My mate, my imprint. Lilly. Yesterday i imprinted on her and left for my home because cullens insisted on having some alone time. I came early in the morning to see my lilly again.

But when i reached the vamp house, it was EMPTY. No one was home. Not a single person, not even a leech. They left, i know they left and my lilly is gone too. I ran all the way to Seattle in the hope of catching my imprint's scent, in the hope of catching her before she leaves Washington, before she leaves me.

But deep down i knew it was all in vain. They left hours ago. Probably right after we left their house. I snarled at the thought. They lied to me. They told us to leave, so that they can leave without any problem. They could be anywhere now. For all i know they could be out of country. I howled feeling the pain caused by separation and distance from my mate.

I am scared that i will never see her again. I am confused. Why cullens left? I mean i know i am their enemy, but do they hate me that much? And i am feeling guilty. I should not have left. I should not have trusted them. Now, i lost my imprint. Last night, my instincts told me that something was wrong. But i brushed it off. I thought maybe imprinting on vampire's daughter was messing with my head. I thought my wolf was going crazy because i left my mate in a house full of vampires. I should have trusted my instincts. I should have listened to my wolf.

'jake, you should calm down' sam tried to reason with me. I just snarled at him in the mind link. My wolf was too far gone to understand anything anymore. Sam sighed loudly, understanding my pain. He was in my mind after all. They all felt my pain.

...Time skip...

It's been two day since they left. I winced in pain, which came with the thought of lilly. I am still in my wolf form. I am drained. I am in pain. I am scared and I am angry. I met my soul mate once, just once, before she was ripped away from my life. I knew cullens were there, at the airport. Their stench was mixed with my mate's scent, which is a perfect combination of chocolate and spices. We tried to get information about flights but airport authorities refused. Pack had to drag me out of there before i could rip someone's throat out.

I stayed outside of the airport till it rained and washed my lilly's scent away. I have been in woods since then, constantly running in circles to think, to clear my head so that i can find lilly. I am losing hope with each passing second. Seth tried calling the vamps on phone but it was a wasted effort. I was getting desperate. There was no chance in hell that i could find her now. Time is ticking.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I am worried about my babygirl. It has been a month since we left Forks. We had to get out of there before those dogs could get their dirty hands on lilly. We left before jacob had a chance to corrupt lilly. We left. Well, basically I forced everyone to leave Forks. Lilly does not even know the real reason. All she knows is the lie that we told her about wolves not agreeing to our terms.

But, the plan backfired. Lilly is sick. She has been sick for a month now. She can't eat or keep anything down. She is constantly throwing up and getting weaker and weaker by day. Carlisle had to set an IV to keep lilly hydrated and alive. She looked far away from her normal, healthy and happy self as I was used to see her since her childhood.

The first time when i laid my eyes on lilly, i felt at peace. I felt a calm i have never felt before regardless of the circumstances. We were hunting in woods when we heard a crash from nearby road. We were too late, but not for lilly. Her parents were dead before we got there. But little lilly was there, crying her eyes out. She survived the crash without even a single scratch, which was a miracle.

The moment i saw her, i knew she was mine. The first time i held her, she stole my heart with her beautiful eyes. She had no one else left to care for her. Parents were dead and grandparents were long gone too. No living relatives to take her in. And, i never wanted to lose her to the government system. I wanted her for myself. She was just a baby. She needed someone to love her, care for her. I just could not let her go.

It took some convincing, but my family agreed on adopting lilly. We understood the risks surrounding the idea. Our thirst, letting her in on the vampire secret, breaking our most absolute law, the volturi. We understood it all.

To avoid volturi, we stopped visiting them. We avoided them at all costs to keep our lilly a secret from the vampire world. But when bella visited Italy to save edwad, all secrets were revealed. With just one touch, aro knew everything about lilly through edward and alice's minds. He was furious at us. Edward came back with bella to Forks, while alice stayed in Italy. We all flew to Italy to meet volturi while lilly was still in London.

We knew the rules. A human who knows our secret should be killed instantly or worse changed. We argued, we talked, we begged, we did everything to stop any harm coming to lilly. But aro was adamant. He left us with only one choice.

Change her. We protested but he is the law. I still remember his words 'this is your punishment. To see your lovely daughter turn into a monster that you hate the most. She is still young. So i will give you five years. We will come to check her transformation ourselves. Till then, enjoy whatever time you have left with your human.' I shuddered at the memory.

We tried to protected lilly from all that mess, just for her to get imprinted on and get in this mess. We have left just three years of her human life now.

'We have to go back rosalie' carlisle brought me back into the present as he came out of lilly's room. 'i know what you think of jacob and his bond with lilly, but this is getting out of hand. Imprinting is affecting lilly and she is getting worse by day. We must go back' he suggested.

'i will think about it' i told him. I entered lilly's room. She was almost asleep. 'hey mom' she greeted in a small voice. 'hey baby, you feeling okay now' i kissed her forehead.

'i have been better' she smiled slightly. I winced. My poor baby is suffering because of that dog and his wolf bond with her. 'mom, am i dying?' suddenly she joked. That was my breaking point. That was the point when i made my decision.

I hated the idea of dragging a human life in this dark and hidden world. That is why i was so against the idea of bella turning into a vampire too. Guilt of dragging lilly in this mess was eating me, so i protested the idea of bella turning into a vampire at every point. For lilly i became selfish. I kept her for myself. But, it was time to clean this mess.

I don't have anything against the Government or the foster system..just making sure. Review or PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. SM owns every character of twilight.

 **JPOV**

'jake, jake... jacob' i groaned at the irritating voice. 'what' i snapped at seth who was trying to wake me up. I was tired of constantly running in woods. I was hungry and i was pissed. I was in pain. It has been more than a month since I last saw my imprint. I was hurting inside out. It took me three weeks to turn back into my human self and since then, i have taken refuge in my room. I rarely ate or slept. Pain was too much to handle and it grew with each day.

Finally, i was getting some sleep and, now seth is getting on my last nerves.

'They are back jake, cullens, they came back' seth said instantly getting my attention. I whipped my head in his direction. He nodded in yes. In the next moment i was out of my room, out of the house, running towards woods, so that i can phase and see my imprint. I could hear seth running and calling after me.

'jake, they came back, but you need to slow down' seth said in mind link after phasing. But all i heard that lilly came back. They took her away from me. I tried to find her but it was like they all disappeared. I felt my anger flare at the thought of their leaving. They took my mate.

'jacob, calm down, you will see her soon' sam said. 'they took my mate, they had no right' i snarled in the mind link. I was ready to fight with vampires, ready to do anything, just to see my mate again.

All the cullens, except my lilly, edward & bella were standing at their mansion's front porch. They looked like they have been to hell in past few day. At least someone knows what i have been through. I already felt all the tension leaving my body as i got closer to my imprint.

Blondie growled at me while emmett looked like someone killed his puppy. Carlisle and esme looked grim. Jasper looked troubled probably due to my mixed emotions. Only alice looked happy to see us, and i don't know why. I phased back without caring about my nudity. 'Where is she?' I snarled at them as i pulled up the pants that sam threw at me.

'you dog, you did this to her' rosalie growled at me. I was furious but i got worried about my imprint with rosalie's words 'what happened?' i asked in a terrified tone.

'She is sick, very sick.' carlisle replied grimly. Oh god, i just found her back. Why is this happening? 'Where is she?' i growled out. 'Follow me' carlisle said. I followed him in mansion. I was suddenly hit by my imprint's sweet scent. I didn't need any directions now. She was here. Her heartbeat was really slow. We entered a room where my mate slept soundly. She looked sick. She was paler than i remembered her. There were dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. Yet she was the most beautiful person i have ever seen.

'Oh lilly' i whispered. I immediately went to her side and took her hand. I felt light electricity running between us as i held her hand. She mumbled something in her sleep. I turned towards carlisle for answers.

Carlisle stated 'She has been sick for weeks. She can't eat and even if she does eat, she throws up everything immediately. All her tests are normal. We can't find what is wrong with her, but she wasn't getting better. We thought probably it was the imprint that was making her sick.' i growled at that thought 'i do not mean that its your fault, What i mean is that her body and soul are probably demanding the presence of her wolf, this is why we came back, again'.

I nodded at him and gazed at my mate in adoration. She started waking up. 'Hey' i said as soon as her eyes opened. She blinked a couple of times in surprise, then smiled at me. 'Hey sexy half naked boy man' i chuckled at her response.

'What are you doing here?' she said while trying to sit up. I helped her and she smiled at me in thanks. 'I came to see you. I heard you were sick.' i frowned at thought. 'I feel better now' she said. I smiled at thought of her getting better. 'You want to eat something dear?' esme said as she entered the room.

'I think. I kinda feel hungry' my mate shrugged. Esme and Carlisle beamed at her while i was checking her form for any injuries. She looked fine, she just needs to eat something. I was sure she will be fine. 'I will get something for you to eat. And you jacob? Would you like something to eat as well?' esme asked.

'I don't want to impose' i told her. 'Nonsense, i will get you something to eat' esme smiled at me.

I spent the rest of my day with my mate. According to carlisle, she was getting better already. I talked with lilly about me, my pack, dad, my sisters. I also learned about her life, her parents (vampire ones, since she does not know her biological parents), her hobbies, her plans for college. She skipped grades and graduated a year early. Damn my imprint is smart. She wanted to wait a year before college. She wanted to spend the year with her family since she spent all her teenage years away from home in London in a high profile school.

I was glad that she wanted to stay here in forks for the year. It meant that i get the chance to spend more time with her. Life was not perfect, but i will get it there.

Sorry for the small chapter. Review or PM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. I try my best. Review or PM. Let me know what you think. There are some unanswered questions, i know. But just wait a little.

 **Lilly's POV**

Jake has been spending lots of time at our house. It has been two weeks since we came back to Forks again, following my illness. I was feeling better now much to everyone's pleasure. However, mom is still treating me like a precious doll. She won't let me out of her sight. She refuse to leave my side, which is becoming quite annoying.

On the other hand, Jake has been a sweetheart. He spends a lot of time with me, talking, playing video games and just hanging out. He is not really very comfortable at my house, i could see that. And, my family doesn't make it any easier for him either. But, he doesn't care about anyone else. He stays cool even when mom growls at him whenever he gets too close to me. I wonder what is that about. I once asked him why he was spending so much time with me, not that i mind or anything.

He said he liked me, almost shyly. I blushed at his answer. I liked him too, so i told him so. Unfortunately, mom and dad heard that conversation. They snarled at jake continuously for the next two days until i told them to stop. After that, i rarely got any alone time with jake. But miracles do happen.

One day, everyone was out for hunting. Alice had to drag mom for hunting. Just me, jacob and dad were at home playing video games. Well, what I can say? I am just like dad and we both are kids at heart. 'ooooohh, that was nice lilly' dad said after i defeated jake for the third time in a row. 'I am so proud of you' dad said while wiping a fake tear.

I chuckled at my dad. He was such a goofball. Jacob just rolled his eyes at us. 'hey lilly, you want to go to the first beach?' jake asked me suddenly. My mood brightened at his invitation as i turned to dad for permission. 'dad' i started but he cut me with a shake of his head 'rose will kill me' he shook his head again.

'daddy please' i said while using the power of puppy dog eyes. Dad sighed loudly and i knew i have won. 'ok you can go BUT be back before dinner' he said. I grinned at him. 'let me get my phone' i told jake before running towards my room to get it. I heard dad threatening jake about taking care of his baby or else. I giggled at them. 'you ready' jake asked when i re-entered the living room. I nodded at him and we took off towards the first beach.

It was beautiful. We walked along the beach talking, joking and laughing. Soon jake's friends and their girlfriends joined us at the first beach. They were having a pack picnic. All of jake's friends were really nice, well except one. Paul. He kept commenting about leeches and vampires until i threw a small rock at him and told him to shut his trap. All of them were stunned at my action for few moments. But soon they all burst out laughing. Like tears rolling down their cheeks laughing. On the other hand, I was still fuming because of paul's comments. But i was satisfied when he took the hint and shut up.

'girl, you have guts' quil said while still laughing. 'yeah, you are really alpha's..' seth started but he was cut off by a hit on his head delivered by his sister leah. 'What... what did i say?' seth grumbled. I was confused. What was he going to say? Something about alpha, but jake is their alpha. I was going to think more about it but kim engaged me in a conversation about my college plans, so i let it go.

 **JPOV**

To say i am happy would be an understatement. I saw my mate sitting with my pack members joking, laughing and mingling. My happiness increased after seeing her getting along with my family. Seth almost spilled the beans about her being my imprint though but leah saved us.

When lilly came back to forks due to sickness, i was scared for her. I wanted her to be healthy and happy, i still do. But i was also scared that her family would vanish with lilly again once she was over sickness. I spent the whole first week with her. Days talking with her and nights outside her window. I was terrified to go home. Terrified of her leaving again. Terrified of losing her.

After a long talk with carlisle, jasper and emmett, i agreed to go home at nights. And all rosalie said was that 'at least at nights we can breathe without mutt's stench'. Yeah she still hates me. I don't call her blondie anymore, even in my thoughts. It was because one time lilly almost had my head when i accidentally called her mother blondie in front of her. Rest of the family sniggered at my expense as my mate ripped me into a new one, verbally.

On the first night, when i went home, i was back at cullen's at 4 am. I admit my trust in them was kinda weak but they were my mate's family. However, it changed after few days. I knew they were not going to leave this time.

I could feel that they trusted me with lilly now, esme and carlisle more than anyone. They understood my bond with their granddaughter. Jasper, alice and emett were understanding too. It was rosalie who caused problems for me. She constantly tried to keep me away from lilly. Ha fat chance there.

I never knew how late it was until lilly came to me and asked me to take her home. I was sad at her departure but the thought of seeing her the next day cheered me up. We reached the vamp mansion to see rosalie pacing the front yard angrily. Oh its going to be bad.

Review or PM please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes. And, review or PM. Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to twilight.

 **LPOV**

'Lilly' i was in my mom's arms as soon as i opened the car door and she whispered my name. She kept me close to her but i could feel her glaring at jake. 'i am fine mom' i told her while trying to get out of her bruising hug. 'Where were you? I was so worried about you' she chided. My whole family was standing at the front porch watching the exchange.

'Mom, i was with jake at the first beach. I asked dad before i went' i told her as i fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I swear sometimes she behaves worse than a mamma bear. 'I told you to stay away from that ... ' she started but i cut her off 'I am hungry mom. Did you make something?' then i turned towards jacob 'you want to stay for dinner jake?'

He shook his head in a negative response 'I have patrol in an hour. But I will see you tomorrow.' he said before getting back in his car and leaving for the rez. I watched him leave then followed grandma inside so that i could get something to eat. Something delicious that only grandma can make.

But, I could hear the rest of my family following me, especially my mom since she was almost stomping in anger. Thankfully she waited for the lecture until i finished dinner.

'I want you to stay away from jacob' she suddenly declared like she was talking about weather. I stiffened at her words. I fully understand that she is a vampire and jake is her enemy. But other family members are adjusting. They have somewhat accepted jake. Then why can't she accept jake like everyone else? I liked jake, really really liked him, as in quick heartbeat, blush on cheeks, butterflies in stomach, sweet dreams, giddy feeling like. And, mom wants me to stay away from him. Nope, nada, never. He is the first boy I like, i mean really like. And she was out to ruin my teenage fairytale. So i reacted like a moody teenager.

'Why? He is my friend' i snapped at her.

'He is a werewolf and extremely dangerous, you know that. You need to stay away from him before he hurts you' she replied in the same manner, harsh and angry. Thankfully, others decided to stay away from the conversation. They were happy being spectators. But, i could feel my anger boiling.

'You very well know that jacob would never hurt me. He is not like that. He has much better control than his pack members. What is your beef with him anyway?' my voice was rising with each word.

'He is a dog and i would prefer him out of our house. You need to make your distance before he sinks his teeth in you' she replied in anger.

'And here I thought, sinking teeth in people was your specialty mother' I regretted those words the moment they left my mouth. Mom hated being reminded that she is a vampire. She hated this life, hated that she was this creature and i knew my words have hurt her.

Her eyes said it all, the hurt, pain and betrayal. 'I am sorry mom. I am so sorry' i said in a whispered tone with regret in my eyes. She just nodded, turned and left the kitchen.

'I am sorry' I said to my whole family. That was low, even for me. Dad gave me a hug 'Don't worry. She will be fine' he assured me.

It was late at night when mom came to me. I was trying to sleep. But I couldn't sleep as i remembered the words over and over. Jacob called to know if i was okay. That was weird. As if he knew something was wrong with me.

'Hey sweetie' mom said after sitting near my head on the bed. She immediately started to run her hand through my hair. It was soothing for both me and her. We both relished in the contact. 'I am really sorry mom' i told her sincerely, then added 'but jake is my friend, and i like him'.

'I know baby girl . I just ... I feel ... I just want you to stay safe' she whispered. 'And i know he won't hurt you ... but you know how i get when i feel you are in danger. When you were a kid, i was always there to protect you.. from tripping.. from falling .. from anything that could have hurt you'.

'But now, it is not the physical injury i am worried about. You can get hurt in many other ways. And I cannot protect you from that. God knows I want to. But I feel like I am losing you. You are growing up so fast. Next thing I know you will be getting married and having kids. You will have your own family and you will forget all about me' she said softly.

'You know that is not true ma... I can never forget you' my words brought a smile to her face. She loved it when i called her ma.

'I know... but it will take some time to make my heart understand that. That dog is the first boy you like. I just don't want you getting too close to jacob and get hurt in the process. I understand that he is a good guy. I promise I will try to be more civil, more understanding about your friendship. I promise. You just don't forget about your old woman okay.' she laughed.

Review or PM me. I would like some advice about how this story is going.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for late update. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns every character of twilight.

 **Chapter 9**

 **JPOV**

I never thought i would say this but i am thankful for the day when cullens came back to Forks. That was the best day of my life. I found my lilly. It has been a month since they came back, for the second time. A whole month of my imprint. A whole month of her laughter, her smile, that twinkle in her eyes, her playfulness.

'ungh.. i am going to throw up' leah groaned out in disgust at my thoughts. I growled lowly at her. Why am i on patrol with her? Oh yeah, because no one else wants her in their heads or thoughts.

'It's been a month. What are you waiting for? For lilly to accidentally fall down on your bed?' paul sent his advice from the other side of rez, where he was patrolling. Again, why am i on patrol with two of the most annoying assholes in pack? Because I am fucking alpha. And, no one wants to be with them. I thought after imprinting on my sister, paul would change. And he did. Everything changed about him, his ways with women, his temper, his lifestyle. Everything except his annoying voice and not needed advice.

He laughed at me in our thoughts and then much to my displeasure, continued with his unnecessary advice 'I am just saying that it is the time for you to claim her. It's been too long and its getting to your head.. I mean how difficult it would be for you to f..' he never finished the sentence because I attacked him viciously.

'Do not disrespect my mate like that' I snarled at him. He whimpered in submission as I tightened my hold on his neck. 'How could you say that paul? You idiot. She is an imprint, not some just another chick' leah grumbled. 'And you jake, you need to calm down' i calmed a bit with her words.

'Paul is right you know. You should at least ask her on a date. I mean, take the first step. And for god's sake, stop being so whiny' she said in a playful manner. But I stopped in my tracks. Ask lilly on a date? What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me that way? What if blondie snaps my neck before i hear lilly's answer? What if...

'Stop right there jacob. You know she likes you. Just go for it... you... you... you 19 year old virgin' leah snapped at me in our wolf minds. That did it. Yeah, I am going to ask lilly out. First thing in the morning. Leah's words encouraged me a lot and now I was in a happy mood.

In the middle of the night, sam and jared took patrol and I left for home. After a few hours of sleep, shower and a huge breakfast, I was out of the door running towards lilly's house. I will ask her out and then head for garage.

Soon I was knocking at the front door of cullen's house. 'Isn't it a bit early for your stench mutt?' rosalie opened the door at the first knock. 'mom' lilly said in a warning tone from kitchen. I ignored blondie and took off towards the direction of my imprint. She was eating breakfast. Ok, this is it. I have to ask her before I lose my nerve. Ok 1 2 3.

'Lilly, will you go out with me tonight?' I asked straight out. Everyone stopped moving or doing whatever they were doing and turned towards me. Much to my horror, lilly choked on her juice. She coughed and coughed. That snapped everyone out of their shock.

Everyone gathered around lilly and tried to help her. After many coughs, water and deep breaths, she was okay, much to my relief. But her eyes were still as big as dinner plates. 'What did you say dog?' emmett snarled at me then.

I backed few steps at the threat in the eyes of lilly's parents. Maybe I should have waited for the time when lilly was alone or when her parents were not around. Why am I so stupid and eager? Now half of the cullen family was growling at me.

'I... I just want to take her on a date' I tried to explain but it only caused their growling to get louder. Then I heard my lilly's voice 'yes' she said. Cullens whipped their heads so fast towards lilly, I was afraid they might snap their necks. But she just smiled at me shyly and nodded. 'Now go before they kill you' she winked at me.

'I will pick you up at seven' I grinned at her. I was out of the door before they registered what happened. Last thing I heard lilly saying that she was 17 and she could choose her date.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns every character of twilight. Review or PM.

 **JPOV**

It was when I reached back home from the cullens' house, my freaking happy haze somewhat lifted and I realized - I don't know where to take lilly on our date. That is when I started to panic. What am I going to do? I don't have even the slightest idea about dating. This can go downhill and then lilly will hate me forever. Ok, first take a deep breath, then another deep breath, now think. Ok lilly doesn't prefer restaurants, she doesn't like people staring when she is eating. She gets enough of that at her home. Cough *overprotective parents* cough.

Lilly likes peaceful places like... like... like beach. Right, the first beach. She likes it there. A picnic on the beach. That would be perfect. I just hope she likes it. But, I need food for a picnic. Emily can help with that if I beg her. I grinned at the thought of spending more time with my imprint. I took off running towards sam's house for the food arrangements.

I went back to pick up lilly after completing preparations for our date. As soon as I knocked, door was ripped open by emmett. He glared at me, which I was expecting from him. The moment I stepped in the living room, I was surrounded by vampires. It was not a welcomed feeling. My instincts were screaming at me to phase and get rid of the threat. But, no I cannot do that. They are lilly's family.

'Listen jacob' emmett started 'it is lilly's decision to date you. I can't stop her. God knows I tried... But if I get to know that you have hurt her in any way. I will be coming for you... And she should be back home by 11'.

'Yeah mutt. She is my baby girl and nothing can change that. Not even your imprint bond with her. One tear in her eyes because of you and you are dead. Got it?' rosalie threatened. Unfortunately it was not over yet.

Jasper was not far behind in threatening 'I am not happy with your relationship with her. Or whatever it is... but you better take good care of her... Or you will be seeing my battle skills up close' I just stared wide eyes at all of them. They practiced their speeches?

'Jacob. We understand your bond with our grand daughter, but you must understand that we can go lengths to protect her.' doc finally said.

Esme nodded while smiling at me. She was the only one who didn't threaten me but I could see the protectiveness in her eyes. Finally, alice came running down the stairs 'Stop harassing the poor wolf.' she stopped at the bottom of stairs 'and jacob... hurt her and I will rip your throat out.'

 **LPOV**

I was pretty excited about my first date with jacob. After lots of 'heavy discussion' with my family, they agreed to let me go on this date. Mom, dad and jasper were a bit hard to convince. Alice was happy to help me with dress and shoes and makeup, things that she is expert in. Carlisle and esme smiled at me but told me to be careful.

A little black dress and knee high boots - that's what alice chose for me. I took my coat with me as it was cold outside. I didn't know where jake was taking me but I wanted to be prepared. However, jake is walking heater himself. So I don't think I will need it.

Too soon, I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. I was so giddy I though I was going to combust. I almost ran to the door but a certain pixie vampire stood at my room door. She shook her head at me telling me to wait. I am sure what my family was doing. Threatening jacob. Poor him. Finally alice motioned for me to follow her before running down the stairs. Yeah like I can really follow her at that speed.

Poor jake was surrounded by my family when I got to the living room. He looked tense and a bit scared. Wow, my family did a good job. On the other hand, dad, mom and jasper looked like they were being tortured. Jake's eyes snapped up to meet mine when I entered the room. I returned his smile shyly. With his blue shirt and jeans, he looked very handsome. 'You ready?' I nodded in answer to his question. We were almost out of the door when dad hollered for jake 'remember my words jacob'.

'So where are we going?' I asked once we were seated in his car. 'It's a surprise' jake answered with a blinding smile. But, I kept bugging him the whole ride about our destination. I knew it was somewhere in La Push as we crossed the welcome to La Push sign. He just smiled and shook his head at me while talking in riddles. It was when we reached our destination, I realized - the first beach. I am going to have my first date with jake at the first beach. Perfect.

No new reviews, PMs or anything. Is it that bad?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns every character of twilight. Review or PM.

 **JPOV**

Our first date was perfect. We talked a lot and ate emily's amazing food. I felt closer to my lilly, much to my pleasure. However, our date was far from over. My dad felt that my date is the best time to tell lilly about the imprinting. She already knows about our furry secret. He thought that it was the right time. But, I felt that she was not ready for this. She does not know about our legends. She doesn't understand the imprinting properly. What if she hates me for it?

And, what about my history with bella? Lilly is not aware of that either. I thought it was a bad idea to tell lilly but dad thought otherwise. According to him, I should tell lilly as soon as possible because girls hate when we keep secrets from them for a long time. He even went as far as predicting lilly's reaction on the imprinting. He said that lilly will be happy with it because the way she looks at me, she will be crazy happy that I am hers forever. His words not mine. I could feel the nervousness building inside. Lilly was telling me about one of her childhood stories when jasper 'stole' her and rosalie went almost nuts. She was laughing while telling the story and I gazed at her. I do not want this to be the last time I see her.

But It's time. I should tell her. 'lilly' I started once her story was over 'I .. I need to tell you something.' I stuttered. She smiled encouragingly at me so I continued.

'umm... there is this thing that we wolves do. I mean its not a bad thing. It's just... I am getting nervous.' I took a deep breath 'lilly, you know wolves have mates, right. We are shape shifters but we have mates too. We find them in a unique way. When we look at them for the first time, we imprint. All our ties to this world, people, we lose all those ties. But we gain one bond, the strongest bond. With our imprint, our mate. We feel the immense love for them, the protectiveness, the possessiveness, the need to take care of them. We would do anything for our imprint, be anything for them. Whatever she wants us to be. Emily is sam's imprint and mate. Kim is jared's and my sister rachel, she is paul's imprint. And, you are mine. My imprint, my mate'. There. I said it all in one big ramble.

Now I was staring at her to get an answer, a reaction, anything. But her face was blank. Only her eyes showed emotions. Confusion, fear, betrayal, and then anger. Her lips were set in a thin line. She looked ready to cry. I was getting worried. What is going through her mind? But her next words broke my heart.

 **LPOV**

I sat there listening to jake's rambling. Each word broke my heart. Now everything makes sense. Why he wanted to be around me? Why he kept visiting even when my whole family hated him? Why he wanted to get to know me? Why he looked like crap when I was sick? Why he kept coming back for me? How he always knew when I was upset or angry or sad? Its the imprint. He is bound to me because of this imprinting crap.

He does not really like me. He is stuck with me because of the imprinting. This realization hit me hard. Words came out of my mouth before i could stop them 'You like me just because of imprint.' And, it was not a question. It was a statement, a fact. His face fell, he looked like I slapped him. The first tear fell and others followed. I felt like I was going to die. I could not stop the tears falling from my eyes or my legs as I got up and ran towards the road. I had to get away from him before I said anything else to hurt him.

It was not his fault. He is stuck. But, he could have told me. He could have told me the truth from the very beginning. I heard him calling my name behind me. But I kept running. I do no know how far I ran but I collapsed on my knees when I felt I was far enough. I cried and cried. For me, for him, on my stupidity, for the loss of my first love. With that thought my breath hitched. I love him. He is my first love and I just lost him to the fate.

Review or PM me. I am thinking about doing a Loki story. I am developing a crush on 'The Tom Hiddleston'. He is awesome. Let me know what you think. I am not very familiar with the fan fiction things. I just write, update and answer to your reviews or messages. I do not know how things work here. Sorry, if I make mistakes in even those simplest things. I am still learning and will keep learning. Just asking for your support.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As I am always saying please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I try my best. And, I type in notepad. So, there are some errors. Please ignore. SM owns everything related to Twilight including jacob. Can you hear my heart breaking with that thought? So, here it is.

 **JPOV**

I saw her running away. Away from me. My lilly. She ran away from me after I told her about the imprinting. I just sat there for few moments trying to understand what happened. She thinks I like her just because I imprinted on her. But, that is not true. I love her for her. With that thought, I ran after her. I tried calling her name but she kept running. Fortunately, she cannot outrun me. I saw her fall down to her knees and crying. My heart broke with each sob of hers.

She flinched when I tried to pick her up. But I could not leave her here, not in this condition. I tried to calm her down but she refused to listen. She kept sobbing and crying. I was getting desperate. I had to make her stop crying. So I picked her up. She flinched at first, then started to protest. Lilly kept hitting me with her fists while still crying. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself. She gave up hitting me few moments later. I gently placed her in the passenger seat of my car. When seated in the driver's seat, I tried to take her hand gently, to make her understand. She flinched again and I felt like a hundred vampires biting me at the same time. It was so painful. So this is how sam felt when emily rejected him in the beginning of their imprint.

However, lilly's health and happiness was my first priority. So I drove her back to the cullens home. I tried to talk to her during the whole ride. But she kept shaking her head, mumbling to herself and crying. I was getting worried about her. I recognized three words in her mumbling, my name, imprinting and love.

I drove past the speed limit to reach cullens' house as soon as possible. Lilly needed her family at the moment. As soon as I pulled in the driveway, both driver's and passenger's doors of my car were ripped open. Lilly was pulled in rosalie's arms. Emmett dragged me out of the car by picking me up from my collar. Lilly was inside the house in a flash as rosalie carried her crying form inside.

'What did you do mutt?' Emmett snarled in my face. The guilt, remorse and sadness filled my heart. I knew she was not ready for this talk. I knew it was not a good idea to tell her. But I still told her. It was my fault. I was the reason behind her tears. I was the reason my lilly was a crying mess in her mother's arms.

I felt the first blow to my chest and then another to my jaw. I landed few feet away from where emmett was standing now huffing and swinging his arm back. He was ready to deliver more blows but jasper stopped him. 'We need to know first what happened. Hitting him won't help emmett' jasper whispered.

Emmett just snarled at me. I could feel my broken ribs starting to heal. My jaw was another story. I had to get help for that. I heard jasper coming towards me as I was still trying to stand up on my legs after emmett's blows. As soon as I stood up, jasper landed another blow on my ribs. This time, I flew several more feet back. 'Get away from us when I am still allowing it. I told you about the consequences if you ever made her cry. One date jacob, one date and this is what you did to her. Go away before rosalie comes down. We will talk to lilly and then decide what to do.' I just whimpered and took the tongue lashing from jasper. It was my fault, it always is.

 **LPOV**

Ride back to home was a blur. I kept hearing jake's voice but I refused to listen. It was a lie, it was all a lie. Mom took me to my room as soon as we reached the home. I could not stop my tears even if I tried. My first love & my first heartbreak. I could hear esme and alice talking while mom was rubbing my back for comfort.

'Please tell my baby girl what happened?' mom said when my sobs turned into hiccups after a while. 'Imprinting' I spat out the word as it was venom. 'He told you?' her reply shocked me.

'You knew? you knew?' I accused her. 'Honey you need to calm down' esme said from the doorway. 'calm down, CALM DOWN. How can I calm down? You knew about this and you never thought of telling me. You knew he imprinted on me. You knew that he liked me just because of the imprint. And you still let him near me. You let me crush on him. You let me fall in love with him. And now, my heart is broken because you decided not to tell me.'

'Honey, I know you are upset. But you need to calm down so that I can explain.' mom tried but I have had enough. 'Leave me alone, please' I begged them. Finally, they listened to me and left.

Crying, that is how I spend the whole night. I don't know when I fell asleep but woke up with a start when I heard loud growling followed by shouts. Sounded like a fight. I ran down the stairs to see my family and the wolf pack ready to fight in our driveway. My breath hitched when I met jacob's eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes. NO, this is not him. Its the imprint. 'What are you doing here?' I whispered when I was right behind my dad. Seth went to phase back and then came out in his human form. 'Jake just wanted to talk to you lilly. He is ... um very upset about how things turned out between you and him. He is still too upset to phase back.' He explained. But I already knew what I had to do. 'I need you to leave. All of you. I don't want you to come back. I do not want to see you again. I will come to you when I am ready. If I am ready.' I said the words while looking straight into jake's eyes. With each word, I felt something break inside of him and me. I could not stand there for one more moment. So I turned and went back to my room.

Howls and howls were heard for hours after that encounter as I cried. I knew jacob wasn't far. He was out of sight because I told him but he was still near because of the imprint. The thought just made me cry harder.

I do not know how long it was until mom had enough. She literally dragged me out of my bed and into the kitchen. 'Eat' she ordered. I forced two toasts down my throat at the threat in her eyes. Few gulps of juice later, she dragged me back to my room for shower. She literally pushed me in the bathroom. Once I was clean and fed, she forced me to sit down on bed while she paced in my room.

I watched her with disinterest. 'This needs to stop. It has been 3 days lilly' she declared suddenly. 'Mom' I started but she cut me off 'Lilly. I know what you think of imprinting and I don't know what jacob told you about it. After seeing your reaction, I am assuming, it was not good. But baby girl, imprinting is not what you think.' She took a deep breath to continue even though she didn't need it.

'I have known jacob for years.. longer than you. I have heard of their legends. I can say that I understand imprinting more than you. Imprinting ... it is much more than what you think. Imprinting makes a wolf see his mate for real, to recognize his mate, to recognize the another part of his soul. Yes, it makes the wolf exceptionally possessive and protective. But it does not make a wolf fall in love. As far as I know, a wolf of theirs imprinted on a child. It is not the kind of love you think imprinting forces on them. Wolf becomes what its mate wants. Jake became protective of you because of the imprint. But he fell in love with you all on his own. I was there lilly. I saw it myself. How he fell for you.'

'But mom ...' I tried to say but she started again 'No lilly. This is not right. You know how I feel about jacob and his bond with you. And I am sorry I kept it from you. But this, what you are doing with him? This is not right. You know how many people look for love, real love. And you have it here, right in front of you. A guy who will love you forever, a guy who will do anything for you, a guy who will cherish you forever. Do not lose him lilly. You love him. He loves you. Why the other details matter? What if it was fate who brought you together? What if it was imprinting who made him really see you? If he loves you as much he claims, then all these questions, they do not matter.'

And just like that, she left me to my thoughts. And I started thinking what I was really doing?

Review or PM guys. I am open to all types of suggestions, praises and complaints. How do you like the story.? Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thank you for your reviews guest readers. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything. I may not be able to post for some time as I am going away for few days without my laptop. But I will try my best.

 **LPOV**

It took me 5 more hours to realize what I was doing. I was being stupid. I didn't let jake explain properly. The care and love I see in his eyes, it can't be forced. He was always there for me. But, I never did anything for him, ever. And, I am hurting him now. This needs to stop. Wow, I sound like mom now. I need to see jacob.

I ran down the stairs and took off towards the front door when suddenly alice appeared in front of me. My race came to a halt. 'What? Why are you standing in my way?' I asked breathlessly. 'Where are you going?' she narrowed her eyes at me.

'Umm.. to see jake?' my answer came like a question. A sudden big smile on her face startled me. 'Finally you are seeing the light huh?' she winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her before side stepping and running towards the woods. I knew jake was near. Maybe it was the imprint guiding me to him or maybe I know him more than I realize. I must have ran for like 10 minutes when I heard a whimper.

I whirled towards the noise. There he was, in his wolf form. Looking at me with pain filled eyes. It broke my heart to see him in this state. His fur was matted with mud and leaves. And, I am the one who caused him this much pain to him. 'Jake' I whispered, afraid that I might scare him. He whimpered again.

I took a tentative step in his direction. He stood his ground so I took several more steps until I was almost touching him. He never took his eyes off me. 'You know this is the first time I am seeing you in your wolf form' I told him. That caught his attention and he took a step back as if to give me some room. 'No, no, don't go. Its ok' I told him with my hands raised in submission, to make him stay.

I could feel all the pain draining away with his close proximity. 'Can I touch you?' I asked jacob. When he nodded, I touched him for the first time in his wolf form. His fur was so soft even with the mud and leaves coating it. I took two more steps closer to him and hugged him with all my might. He stiffened at first but then relaxed.

'I am sorry. I am so so so sorry jacob. I was being stupid. I should have listened to you. I should not have ran like that. I am sorry that I hurt you. And I am so sorry that I told you to stay away. You can give me punishment if you want.' I mumbled in his fur. I know he heard me because he relaxed more and more with each word.

Few moments later he tried to shook me off. I was worried that he was going to leave me but still stepped back. If he wants to leave me, then I won't stop him. How can I blame him for leaving me after what I did to him?

He went into the woods. Maybe he will come back. I was starting to get worried after few moments but he came back. I gave him a small smile when he met my eyes. His answering smile was bigger than mine. In few strides, he was in front of me and then he gave me his famous bear hug. I waited for his response, which I got soon.

'I am sorry too. I should have waited longer. It was not the right time to dump all this on you.' I shook my head. It was not his fault. But I kept my mouth shut. I will let him finish this time.

'Lilly, I.. I cannot explain the pain I went through when you left me. With each breath, I felt like I was dying. The imprint is there to guide us, to take us to our mate, our soul mate. We can wait years for them, like quil is waiting for claire. But imprinting does not make us fall in love. We may mistake our protectiveness for mate for love. But it is not. When the imprinting haze is over, we realize the real feelings. The protectiveness and possessiveness is on the wolf side, which is a big part of our life. But, love. This is all me, human me. Of course my wolf loves you too but that is different. I fell in love with you all on my own.'

'I love all those cute habits of yours. I love when you mock fight with your mom. I love when you play video games with your dad. I love how you pout like a child when alice forces you to be a barbie doll. I love how you take interest in jasper's war stories. I love how you scrunch your nose when you don't like something. I love the way your eyes light up when you taste esme's cooking. I even love how you get angry when someone calls your family leeches. I love everything about you. I love you. I am in love with you.' His words made me feel cherished as well as like a bitch for hurting him like that.

'I love you too jacob black' I told him finally while looking in his eyes. His smile was so big I feared his face was going to break in two. He leaned forward then caught my eyes 'can I?' he asked. I nodded.

In the next moment his lips were on mine. I never felt anything like this before. It was heart-breakingly beautiful. His kiss reminded me of him, hot and passionate. I responded in the same manner, pouring out my love for him. To soon, the kiss ended.

'We messed up. But we will clear this mess.' He whispered while catching his breath. I smiled at him. I almost lost him because of my stupidity and hot-headness. But I will never repeat this mistake ever again. I remembered mom's words 'Do not lose him'. This is going to be my life mantra from now on. I know we are young and we don't know each other that well. But you know when it is right. You know when its love.

Review or PM. What you think about this chapter? Do we need a new twist? Or should I let them enjoy a bit more. Let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything except lilly, which is my imagination.

 **JPOV**

Time is the best teacher in the world, now I know that. Time taught me to fight and get better. When bella broke my heart, I thought it was the end of the world. But of course, time healed my wounds. And, then lilly came in my life. Again time taught me its value. I learned that everything, every action is needed to be done on a certain time. But, I learned it the hard way. I told lilly about my imprinting when she was not ready for it. Those three days were the worst time of my life.

However, lilly finally understood the imprinting and came around. But, this incident taught me how delicate my relationship with lilly was. She is my mate, my other half. It is not some crush or infatuation that I can take lightly. She is my life and I have to deal with this relation very carefully. We both learned that depending on each other is the best method to win over any problem. We both messed up but we are the only ones who can clear this mess too.

Lilly told me how rosalie cleared her confusion about the imprint. And, I told rosalie how grateful I was when I thanked her for it. She just shrugged nonchalantly and said 'I didn't do it for you. I did it for her.' However, I saw something else in her eyes. She may not show it but she does care for me. It may be because I am connected to lilly. But, I appreciate her help regardless of the reason.

Next few days, I spend more time with lilly. She insisted to know more about imprinting, to know more about me. She attended a bonfire where dad told the legends. After the bonfire, lilly went back home. I wanted to go with her but I had patrol in an hour. And, dad wanted to talk to me.

'Hi dad' I greeted as soon as I reached him. 'She looks happy now and so do you' his answer caught me off guard. 'umm yeah I guess?' I was confused. What he was trying to say?

'I wanted to apologize jacob. I forced you to tell lilly about your imprinting. It was not right and it caused you pain, both of you.' he said sincerely. I shook my head in negative. 'Dad, Let's just forget about it. Everything is ok now and that's all that matters. And, in my opinion, It was a lesson, something we both needed. I was taking the imprint for granted and lilly, well she misunderstood. Now we both know the value of our bond, our relationship.' I told him.

'You make me so proud jacob. You are a true leader' He smiled at me. His words filled me with pride and happiness.

 **LPOV**

I was buzzing with excitement and nervousness. I was getting ready to go to the first beach with jacob, to attend a pack picnic. Since my big misunderstanding about imprinting, this is going to be the first time when I spend some time with pack. I do not know how they are going to react or if they forgave me. I attended a bonfire few days ago but I got there just before billy started the legends. I left as soon as legends were over because my parents called me at least 100 times to know if I was okay. Memories of last time I came with jacob to la push were making them distressed. So I never got the chance to apologize for my mistakes.

I chewed on my bottom lip in nervousness while crossing the welcome to la push sign. My eyes grew bigger when I saw the whole pack on the first beach. Even billy was there. Jake was jogging towards me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped out of the car. Soon, I was in jake's arms. I breathed in his rain like scent. He gave me a peck on lips before stepping back. He took my hand and led me towards the pack.

First person I met was billy. And, first thing I did was apologizing for my stupidity and for causing jacob pain. He forgave me easily because he forced jake to do that. His words not mine. But pack was going to be difficult. They felt jacob's pain in those three days. They were in his mind, in his thoughts. They saw what I did.

So, when paul stepped in front me, I was nervous as hell. Jake's hand on my back calmed a bit but still, my heart was racing like a formula 1 car. 'Hi' I squeaked. Paul just narrowed his eyes at me. 'Paul' jacob warned. 'No jake, she needs to listen this and you know that.' Paul said while glaring at me. Jake growled low. Leah, embry and quil also gathered behind paul.

'Are you going to hurt him again?' paul suddenly asked me. I was startled with his question but answered truthfully. 'No'

'Are you going to leave him ever again?' I shook my head in negative. It was my fault and I was going to face the punishment head on. Paul stared at me for a long time, but then nodded at me and stepped back. However, leah stepped in front of me to say her part 'He has suffered enough because of your family first and now you' jacob growled at her but she ignored and continued. 'One more time and no vampire family of yours will be able to protect you. Got it?' I just nodded in response.

'He is pack and we look after our own. And now you are a part of the pack too. So you get another chance. But this is your last chance. Ok?' Quil added. 'Ok' was my response with a small smile.

I was glad that jake has so many friends who are ready to fight for him even if the enemy is his own mate. Rest of the pack welcomed me back with open arms but I could see the protectiveness in their eyes. I will do my best to make it up to them and to jake.

'That wasn't so bad' jake said. I smiled at him 'What did you think they were going to do?' I asked.

'Well let's just say my imagination is pretty wild. I thought maybe I will have to interfere and maybe phase if they got too rough with you' he chuckled. I laughed with him at his imagination. Frankly, I was thinking the same thing. I was even afraid that leah was going to phase and rip me in two. But, thankfully it was all settled now.

Review or PM.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I am so sorry for the long wait. I just never got the time to write. Please don't hate me. Ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything. I also need to clear that lilly does not know all about bella. She knows about wolves and imprinting but not bella's role in all this. The topic of bella, her friendship with jake, newborn battle etc., never came up.

 **LPOV**

New day, more hours to spend with jake. With that thought, I woke up from my deep sleep. After my morning routine, I made my way to the kitchen. Mom and grandma were cooking. It was weird and amazing at the same time to see them cooking even when they didn't eat. It was all for me. Well most of the times it was all for me. Many times, jake ate breakfast with me, so he ate most of the food. But, today he had patrol with paul.

I was eating in peace, chuckling at my dad's antics to convince mom to go on hunting with him. They stood a few feet away from me. She refused to go on hunting with dad because she wanted at least one of them to be with me whenever jake visits. It was really funny to watch. Carlisle was at hospital, alice and jasper were sitting on the table with me talking among themselves. However, my peaceful and amusing breakfast was interrupted when all of my family members went rigid. I was confused. What is going on? Mom and dad took a step towards me and shielded me.

Suddenly, everyone relaxed. What the heck? Grandma is smiling. Alice is jumping up and down excitedly in jasper's arms who is smirking lightly. I finally asked 'What is going on?'

'Ready to meet our new family member?' mom said. New? Who? We do not have any new members in our family. Well since .. since bella. Wait bella and edward? They are here? I jumped off the chair I was sitting on in excitement. I was dying to meet edward and bella. Edward always understood me. He always knew what I wanted or what mischief I was planning due to his mind reading abilities. But he never stopped me. He enjoyed my antics, his words not mine. And, I was excited to see the girl who stole his heart.

Within few seconds, the front door opened and there stood the said couple, smiling at us. My family rushed to meet them, but mom and dad stayed behind, still hiding me behind them. 'Its okay' Edward assured. Only then, dad moved to greet them. I followed him with mom. I found myself in edward's arms soon. 'How are you munchkin?' he asked chuckling when he heard the protest in my mind.

'I am not that small' I groaned. 'Hi, I am lilly' I introduced myself to bella. 'Umm .. hi' she looked from me to edward then back to me. I never got the chance to see bella when she was human, so I had nothing to compare. But, she looked beautiful in all her vampire glory.

'She is my daughter, adopted of course' mom said to clear bella's confusion. Understanding filled her eyes, but she was still a bit confused. I knew what was her problem. Mom's almost hatred for humans along with my adoption was a bit confusing.

'We never got the chance to tell you about her. Rosalie adopted lilly when she was just a baby. Its a long story. We thought that we will tell you about lilly after your transformation. It was better for everyone that you met her once your thirst was in control.' Edward explained. Bella nodded in response and smiled at me.

But in the very next moment, she scrunched her nose in distaste. What? Do I stink? 'What is that?' she asked in disgust. My family looked a bit startled. Edward's face showed many emotions, shock, anger, confusion, protectiveness and then fear. His eyes flickered to me and then to the door.

A knock on the front door got my attention. I could see jake from the glass door so I smiled big. So, that's what that was about. Edward was reading our thoughts about jake and his imprinting on me. That explained his reaction. And, bella smelt him. Wolves smell bad according to my family. Bella probably never got the chance to see wolves before. Maybe this is the first time she is seeing a wolf. But she spent a lot of time with my family who already knew the wolf pack. Maybe she already knows about la push wolves.

Her cry of my boyfriend's name got my attention 'Jake'. Bella cried happily before flinging herself in his arms. I stood there in shock. What the fuck just happened? I stood there dumbfounded while bella started to talk up a storm. 'Jake, jacob. It is you. What are you doing here? I thought I was never going to see you again. I missed you so much. It was never the same without you. I need to talk to you about so many things' she rambled while jake's eyes were on me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He knows bella and he never told me? And why bella is standing so close to him. She needs to back off. He is my boyfriend not hers. Why isn't he saying something? And if she doesn't take her hand off of jake's arm in the next second, I am going to punch her.

Suddenly, edward intervened and stopped bella's rambling. 'Love. Why don't you let jacob in? I mean properly.' he said. Bella nodded enthusiastically and dragged jacob, my jacob with arm with her in the living room. But jake stopped her in the mid way. 'um bella. You can let go of my arm.' he said.

I am sure if bella was a human still, she would have blushed. She smiled at him and dropped his arm. Jake turned to look at me and I raised an eyebrow in question. In just two strides, he was in front of me. 'I can explain' he told while looking at me with those devastating cute puppy dog eyes. I almost gave in but bella's voice rang in my ears.

'Explain what?' she asked. Jacob turned to answer her and got an arm around my shoulders. 'Bella. I am sure you already met lilly.' He took a deep breath before continuing 'She is my imprint.' He declared loudly.

Bella's eyes went wide with his words. Many emotions flickered across her face. I caught betrayal, hatred, pain and anger. I think jacob caught on that too because he stepped slightly in front of me. 'Its ... ummm good' bella ground out. I narrowed my eyes again at her answer. What is her problem?

Thankfully, esme and alice jumped in to break the awkward moment. They almost dragged edward and bella to the living room and started to ask many questions about their journey and how Alice didn't see them coming. I sat with mom, dad and jake on the couch. I half listened to their conversation while thinking about bella's relationship with my boyfriend. They obviously know each other very well. That is the only explanation for bella's greeting.

'So' bella suddenly asked me 'How did you two meet?'. Jake stiffened with her words.

'We met when jake came to discuss the treaty when we first came here.' I answered. A smile tugged on jake's lips but edward glared at him. 'We are going to have a long talk, jacob.' edward said. Oops, another family member for jacob to watch out for. This is going to be bad as edward can read minds. Bella looked at edward to know more but he just shook his head at her.

'I hope this is working out fine for you. It can be difficult at times to manage between wolves and vampires.' bella said after few moments. I frowned 'I think its pretty good' I said.

'That is great. But I know how difficult it can be. I have been there where you are now. I have known jake all my life. He is my sun.' Ok that stung. Even jacob flinched. What is she trying to say? Hers? Jake is not hers.

So I made my feelings clear on that fact. 'But he is MINE now'. Bella narrowed her eyes at me before smirking 'Is he?' Her smirk made me want to jump and rip her eyes out. I was still mulling over the ways to harm her when alice jumped in.

'Oh I almost forgot. We have a cabin for you guys. Its not far from here. Come on, let's go.' She dragged bella and edward with arms and out of the door. And, I turned towards jacob for some answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything. And, please don't kill me if I don't write some facts or things right. Tell me what you think of this chapter by review or PM. I am losing inspiration for this story as no one reviews or PM me. Sad face. Or better, imagine jake's puppy dog eyes.

 **JPOV**

I knew I was in for it when lilly turned to me for answers after bella and edward left the house. I thought that I still had few more days if not weeks before bella came back. I was planning to tell lilly about everything. My first love and all. But, I am sure now that fate hates me. Why, I mean why in the world bella had to come back now? She could have waited few more days. It wasn't like she was growing old or something.

But, I cannot change the past. She is here and now lilly expects some answers, answers that I am dreading. I just hope it goes better than the last time I was explaining something to lilly.

'Jake' lilly's voice broke the train of my thoughts. 'We are going hunting sweetheart.' rosalie told lilly. Rest of the cullen family stepped out of the house and into the woods. They were giving us space to talk, to clear things up.

'I was going to tell you lilly. I just thought that it was not the right time for it. I promise I was going to tell you before bella's visit.' I tried to make her understand. I also wanted her to lose some of her anger that I could see burning in her eyes because I kept this from her.

'Tell me what?' she demanded.

'I know bella. I have known her all my life, well almost. She is charlie's daughter, you know Forks' police chief, who is also my dad's best friend. Our families have known each other for years. Bella lived in Phoenix with her mom. But she used to come to forks in summers. We used to play together when we were kids. Well, she used to play with my sisters and I used to follow her around.' I took a deep breath before continuing.

 **LPOV**

I was curious to know more about jake and bella's relationship. So I listened closely when jake was explaining.

'When bella was 17, she came to live with charlie. That was the time when I met her again after years. I ... um.. I developed a crush on her.' He told me while staring deep into my eyes. I frowned. I do not like where this conversation is going. Jake got my attention by speaking again.

'Lilly, I ... I was infatuated with her. I am going to admit that I have liked her since childhood. But she never felt the same for me. She fell for edward. They met in school and fell in love. They spent every moment together. And I lost my chance to be with her. But then, edward suddenly left. Your family can tell you better about those times because they were there. They left with edward too.'

'Bella was heart broken. But, then she came around. We started to meet again. She started to come to the rez. I became her best friend. I helped her during that tough time. And' he cleared his throat before speaking again 'I fell for her. My crush turned into love. My first love'. He gave me some time to adjust to the information but it was too much. He loved her. He loved bella. I felt my anger spiking. It was not his fault that he met bella before me or he fell in love with her. But it still hurts to hear that.

But, suddenly I remembered the last time I acted out rashly. The pain, the suffering.

No, this is not going to be the same. I will hear him out first. 'Then what?' I spoke through a tight throat. Jake took my hands in his to make me look at him.

'Then, I phased for the first time. Cullens and activities of other vampires kind of activated my wolf gene. At first, I tried to stay away from bella to protect her from me. Sam's orders for protecting humans from ill-tempered wolves. But she was stubborn. Soon, she was in on our secret. But then something happened and alice came back. Bella heard of edward from alice and left for Italy to save him. When she came back, edward came back with her.'

'We went through a lot together. Bella was a danger magnet. Your family and pack even fought an army of newborn vampires for her. I tried very hard to make her see that edward was not the right person for her, I was. But of course, she chose him over and over. Long story short, she married him after graduation. I have not seen her since then. Last time I saw was on her wedding. I was heart broken. I spent a hell lot of time in woods sulking. But I got over it over time. Time heals your wounds.'

'I never understood why I was not enough for her. I always wondered why edward was so special for her. I never got that until I met YOU. Deep down I always knew that she was not the right one for me but I was too stubborn to accept that. Now I understand love, the real love. Bond with your mate is strong, very strong. You cannot ignore it, no matter what. But, when it is combined with love, it just gets to a whole new level' he continued.

'Now I am very much thankful that bella broke my heart. Or I would have never met you.' He frowned at that. 'Please lilly. I love you, only you. My love for bella is long gone. It's just you who rules my heart now.'

I nodded stiffly. I was still in shock. 'I need some time to think jacob. I am not pushing you away I promise. I just.. I just need to clear my thoughts' I told him. His face fell but he nodded. He stood up to leave me alone to my thoughts but I stopped him before he was out of the house.

I pecked his lips once 'I love you jake' and smiled at him. He gave me a small smile, kissed my forehead and left.

Review or PM guys. Remember jake's pretty eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything.

 **LPOV**

It took me several minutes to finally realize what happened. Jacob has finally told me everything. Well almost. We still need to discuss many details. But, no matter how hard I tried, I could not help but feel hurt that he did not tell me. He still held back. I know he was going to tell me. I know that our previous misunderstanding had him on edge about any withheld information.

But it still hurt. And he loved bella. It hurts to even think that before me, he loved someone else. And, that girl was bella, who is a part of my family. Jealousy filled me. No, I cannot think like that. He is mine. He loves me not her. However, I still needed time to process all this.

I went back into my room to take a shower and clear my thoughts. I believe I was there for a long time because when I got out of the shower, mom was there. 'Hey sweetie. You ok?' she asked the moment she saw me.

I nodded at her in answer. I could see the relief on her face that this time jake and I properly talked and nothing bad happened. She will never admit but she trusts jake with me. 'I am happy to see no tears this time' she just confirmed my thoughts with a smirk.

I gave her a small smile. 'Tell me what are you thinking?' she asked after a few moments. I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. 'I think that he should have told me from the start. But I also feel that maybe he is right. After last time, I was probably not ready to hear more. Knowing about his .. umm .. first love, his infatuation with bella would have pushed me too far. If this was about some ex girlfriend who lived in other city or state, I probably would not mind. But she is here, right here, in front of his eyes.'

'I understand' mom agreed 'But, what else is troubling you?' she knows me too well.

'Mom. I.. I do not know the extent of their relationship. The way bella reacted after seeing him, I got that they were really close. I also understand that he loves me now. But ... but' I tried to tell her but it hurt too much.

'But you are afraid that he still have feelings for bella.' mom completed my sentence. I nodded while fighting tears. I cannot lose jacob. I just can't. He is it for me. Losing him will kill me. 'ssshhhh baby. Do not cry. It is going to be okay' mom cooed and hugged me.

'I can't lose him ma. I just can't. I love him so much. So much it hurts.' I cried silently on her shoulder. I heard dad enter my room. He stood besides us. 'I am sorry. I just' I tried to stop my tears.

'Do you love him?' dad suddenly asked startling me. I looked at him and nodded immediately. 'so much' I explained. He gave me his famous dimpled smile. 'You know that he loves you too right? More than anyone or anything.' I nodded again to answer his question. He continued with his speech though.

'Then why are you crying? You do not have to worry about anything. You know I am no jasper' I smiled at that 'But even I can see and feel that he loves you lilly. He would do anything for you. If you love him and he loves you than these details, his past, your past, nothing else matters.' he completed. I took some time to process his words.

'Thank you, dad. I am trying to understand. Really I am. I promise this time I will think everything through.' I told him. He smiled at me, kissed my forehead and left us alone. 'He is right you know' mom said. 'I know mom' my answer brought a smile on her beautiful face.

'You do not have to worry about jacob's feelings for bella. I can assure you that. But if are still worried then talk to him. Tell him what you think or suspect or fear. Communication is the key honey.' mom's advice was good as always.

So that is what I did, followed mom's advice. I called jacob. Morning had passed in dilemma and now it was afternoon. He should be at home because he had patrol in morning. Wait, he was at my house in the morning. What he was doing here when he had patrol? This question was the first thing on my mind and it came out of my mouth the moment jake picked up the phone. 'hello' he said.

'You had patrol this morning. Then what were you doing at my house?' I asked. 'huh' it was his response. 'Jacob' I sighed on the phone.

'Well, I am glad that you are still talking to me. I wanted to see you because my wolf was getting agitated. Maybe the wolf realized that something bad was going to happen. So I came to see you.' he explained.

'I will never stop talking to you jake. Never. Not especially after last time. Even if you start ignoring me, you won't get rid of me.' I told him truthfully. I heard him take a deep breath, maybe in relief. 'Is there a happy ever after?' he asked so suddenly that I was startled. So I asked 'What? I don't understand. What do you mean?'

'I mean that all I want is a happy ever after with you. But fate just keeps throwing problems at us.' he sighed on the other side. I nodded but then remembered that he cannot see me 'I know jacob. But you are my happy ever after, wherever you are. It feels right when I am with you and I want to feel that way for the rest of my life.'

'I want that too lilly.' I heard from the other side 'I love you' he said after few moments of silence. 'I love you too jake, more than anything.' few moments of silence followed again.

'I am afraid' I told him. 'Of what?' he asked with confusion lacing his voice. 'Of losing you' And I got a 'What?' in answer.

'I am yours lilly as you are mine. You are not going to lose me. My heart will beat for you till my last breath. We can handle anything that comes our way. Together' his words gave me the relief I so longed for.

After our phone conversation, I thought about everything. From the day I came to forks to the moment my phone conversation with jake ended.

Review or PM me. Jake and lilly are going through a lot. What you think will happen next?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes.

 **LPOV**

After talking to jake, I felt much better. It was like a weight was off of my chest. I could breath again. I still needed to clear things with jake. I felt that I should hear it from jake instead of bella because that will just make me angrier. The next day after lunch, which grandma forced me to eat, I left to see jake.

The moment I parked outside of his house, I started to feel much better. The closeness to your wolf is like a drug, something that you crave constantly. And the addiction just gets stronger with time. I did not even have to knock because the second I stepped on the porch, jacob opened the door and gathered me in his arms.

I breathed in his fresh woody and rain like scent. He smelt refreshing or maybe it was the imprint. Whatever it was, I wanted more of it and for the rest of my life. I snuggled close to him and kept my head near his fast heartbeat. A heart that beats for me just like my heart beats for him.

How did I even survived before him? He released his hold on me and stepped back. I immediately missed his warmth. He invited me in with a warm smile. Once seated on a chair right in front of him, I realized that we had handled this way better than I expected. If I had not learned my lesson from the previous incident, I might have blown up a gasket and screamed at jacob at the top of my lungs.

But, that was not the case. I am sitting here waiting for him to talk. He took a deep breath before speaking 'I know you want answers. But, first thing I want to tell you that you cannot compare my love for you with my love, my past with bella. These both are two totally different things.' he continued when I nodded.

Then he explained it all, right from the start till the end. Every single detail, every event, his emotions, he told me everything. After three hours, I sat there looking at jake with different emotions brewing in my heart. Oh my jacob. He went through all that, all alone, heartbroken.

My eyes filled with tears and I just lost it. I almost jumped at jake in haste and hugged him hard. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I kept mumbling I am sorrys in his chest while crying. He just held me, rocked me forth and back. He kissed my head every few seconds.

After several long minutes, my crying stopped. 'I just wish I was here before you went through all that. I could have stopped that suffering. But I was not here then. I am now. I just want you to be happy jake.' I whispered. He had a tender expression on his face. He lowered his head and claimed my lips in a sweet kiss, which ended too soon.

'I love you lilly. So much. Now let's go before your parents go crazy. You have been here for hours.' he smiled tenderly. I nodded and stood up. Ride back home was silent, a comfortable one. We both were in deep thoughts. But, I still felt the understanding and love between us. We are going to be okay. The thought brightened my mood.

However, the mood was ruined the moment I entered the house with jake following me. Bella was there. 'Hey edward, hey bella' I greeted. 'Hi guys' jake greeted them too. Edward nodded while bella just glared. Talk about a harsh welcome. You got a hell cat there eddie boy, I thought, which certainly got edward's attention as he smirked.

I took a seat on the couch near dad with jake. 'So, what you guys were talking about?' I tried to start a conversation and to break the awkward silence. 'We were discussing how good bella's transformation went. No accidents. Nothing' edward replied with a proud smile on his face.

'So when are you going to turn lilly into a vampire?' What did she just say? Is she crazy? Growls and snarls were heard in the room as bella asked that question. Everyone except me stood up and growled at bella. 'What the fuck bella?' jacob screamed at his best friend, former best friend now I guess. In answer, she just shrugged innocently.

'I learned everything about lilly from edward. As far as I know, she is to be turned at an appropriate age' she explained. And now I felt guilty that I wanted to know everything about jake's life when he still does not know about this large part of my life. He does not know about my family's agreement with the volturi.

'She is not going to be a vampire. EVER. SHE IS MINE' jake snarled at bella while getting in front of me in a protective stance. Bella's eyes narrowed with his words. Edward stood with his mate keeping a protective arm around her frowning, probably at her words. Jake's imprinting on me changed lots of my family's plans.

'She is yours?' bella scoffed 'She is just your imprint jake. Nothing else'

'Bella' Edward tried to warn her but she just shrugged. Rest of my family growled at her along with jake. 'Yes, she is my imprint. She is my mate. The girl I love with all my heart. The girl I am going to spend the rest of my life with. My girl. MINE' jacob growled loudly to make his claim clear.

'YOU DO NOT LOVE HER' bella suddenly screamed. I flinched at her scream and jake took a step away from me, ready to phase if needed. Edward stepped in front of bella. But then he turned his head slightly towards her and hissed 'this is not the right time to discuss this bella. We talked about this, remember.'

'No edward. I need to do this. I need to get him out of this imprinting haze. He is confused. And she is not right for him' she growled lowly. Again, my family and jake snarled at her. Even edward, which surprised bella. Edward turned to her and asked.

'And who exactly is right for him bella? hmm? You?' Bella's eyes went wide with his question. She looked surprised as if she was not expecting this or maybe she did not want to admit her feelings for my jake. She stammered while answering 'th.. that's... n...not... what ... I ..m ... meant'.

'That's enough bella. You need to accept that jacob has imprinted now. He has a mate. Lilly is his mate whether you like it or not. But it will be really good for our family's peace if you accept that fact' edward narrowed his eyes at his mate, who just nodded in response dejectedly.

'Let's go. We need to hunt. And then we will talk' Edward took bella's hand in his hand, nodded at us all and left with my new found enemy.

Please review and let me know what you guys think. What is going to happen next? And don't forget to read my other story 'Listen to me'. It is a Captain America and OC story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I am so sorry for the late update.I was busy with job. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything.

 **LPOV**

It was only when edward and bella were out of sight when my family and jake relaxed.

'She will come around' esme said. Mom snorted at that while dad frowned. 'Keep an eye on her for me alice' she said after taking a deep breath. I was still thinking about bella's feelings for my jake. Indirectly, she had made it clear that she still has claim on jacob, well sort of, in her mind.

It looks like it does not matter for her that she is married and jake has a mate. Oh god, why my life is so complicated? And, what am I going to do about it? The train of my thoughts broke when jake turned to me. I know he has questions about what bella said. Time to clear things with him.

'Come with me' I took his hand in mine and led him to my room. I sat down on the bed and motioned for him to do the same. 'Jake. There are lots of things about me that you do not know. Of course you know how I was adopted. But, you do not know about the conditions that are connected with my life in this vampire world.' I took few moments to gather my thoughts.

'Take your time' jake whispered. I smiled at him in thanks 'You know about the volturi right?' I continued once he nodded in answer 'Then you must know that no human is allowed to know about vampires. It is the very first rule of the vampire world. A human who knows this secret is either killed or turned' jake went rigid with my words. I know the things I am going to tell him will only hurt him more. But, we will find a way. And for that, he needs to know everything.

'My family kept me a secret from other vampires and from the volturi for many years. But then, a few years back, the secret was revealed. You remember the time when bella went to Italy to save edward?' he nodded stiffly 'Umm .. Aro found out about me from edward and alice. My family was summoned to Italy. After long discussions and arguments, my life was spared. But only on one condition.' I gazed into his eyes trying to make him understand.

'Change you' jake stated. I grimaced and nodded. 'And when you were going to tell me about this .. little secret of yours?' he almost growled at me. I winced at his allegations, but he was right. I kept this from him even when we promised to not to keep anything from each other. So, I answered truthfully.

'I was going to tell you. I really was. I promise. I just ... I do not want to become a vampire anymore.' I told him. He stiffened and glared at me 'Anymore?' he questioned through clenched teeth. I swallowed before answering 'I wanted to before I met you'. Jacob growled so loud I thought I felt the walls shaking. In the next second, my family was in the room ready to attack him.

'It's ok guys. It's ok. I am fine. He is fine. Everything is good.' I tried to settle things. After few long moments and several deep breaths later, all of them left the room one by one. Jake just stood there breathing heavily, obviously trying to calm himself. 'Jake' I whispered once we were alone.

'You wanted to be one of them?' his question had me flinching. But, he needs to understand. I will make him understand. 'Jake. They are my family. All I ever knew was them. What do you think I was going to do? Stay human, age and then die while my family stayed the same. I wanted to be with them forever. I wanted to spend my forever with them. But it all changed when I met you. I discovered this whole new ... I don't know .. a concept of life. With you, I feel like I want to live. You make me whole and alive. And I want to feel that way forever. I mean, not forever of course.' I took a deep breath before continuing.

'I just want you to understand that you have changed me. You have changed my ways, my views on life. And trust me, my family could not be happier to hear this. But I WANT to stay human. I want to be on your side till my last breath. I want to love you till my heart stops beating. Jacob, I am in love with you. And I will stay with you, if you will have me' This is it. This is the moment that is either going to make us or well make us. I won't let anything break us again. It will just take it longer if he is mad at me.

I waited for his answer or any reaction from him. 'I do not know what to say. But I am glad that you do not want to become a vampire.' his answer relieved me somewhat. 'I know you are mad at me jake but please believe me when I say that I was going to tell you. I swear, I just didn't know how you were going to react to this.' I tried to clear things.

'Well its not really something I expected. I should have. I mean I knew about the volturi and their rules. I knew what would happen if a human got to know about vampires. I should have remembered. I cannot believe it slipped from my mind. I am so naive. Every time I think everything will be alright, something like this happens and next thing I know my heart is in million pieces' his voice broke at the end, which broke my heart. I had hurt him again.

'Jake' I whispered 'I am so sorry.' I hugged him from behind trying to soothe him 'And you are not naive. You are sweet and good and kind and many good things along with sexy. But not naive' He brought his hands over mine on his waist and kept them there. We stayed like this a long time. Then he sighed and turned in my arms. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave 'I will see you tomorrow' he said before stepping out of the room. I sighed heavily.

A sudden cold breeze chilled me and I turned to the direction where it came from. Window was open but light was blocked by a person. Bella. She just stood there staring at me with cold eyes while I was frozen at my spot. What is she going to do? What is she even doing in my room.? My heart hammered in my chest. 'Lilly' A frantic voice had me turning to the door where jake was breathing heavily like he ran upstairs. When I turned back to the window, bella was gone.

'She was here jake. She was here' I whispered fear lacing my voice. I was afraid to even think of future now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. And Review or PM me.

 **JPOV**

After hearing lilly's confession, many emotions were brewing in my mind. I was furious, hurt, scared and nervous. She wanted to be a vampire, which made me furious as hell. She never told me of this plan, which hurt like a bitch. She might change her decision, which was scary. And, this might affect our relationship, so I was nervous.

It is weird how things change in my life in just few minutes. One second it is paradise and then other second, it is hell. I just want a normal life. Is it too much to ask? Maybe it is. At least fate seems to think so. But, I won't let anything bad happen. Not now. I am not alone. I have responsibilities to my family, my pack, my tribe and my mate.

After saying my goodbyes to lilly, I turned to left the cullens' house. I was at the front door when I felt lilly's emotions, first confusion and then fear. I heard her heartbeat go wild upstairs. I ran back to her room, but nothing was there except my lilly and fresh stench of leech.

'She was here jake. She was here' lilly whispered fear lacing her voice. I knew she was talking about bella and I recognized bella's scent too. I was in front of her in just two strides. I gathered her in my arms breathing deeply, taking her heavenly scent in. Her family was standing at the door but I ignored them at the moment. Lilly is my priority, my everything. After few long moments, I stepped away from her when her heartbeat was no longer running like a freight train.

All that time, cullens were murmuring between themselves. They were discussing bella's sudden appearance in a voice too low for lilly. 'It is going to be okay darling' rosalie said as she stepped forward and hugged my mate. 'She was probably here to talk but then changed her mind. She does that all the time' emmett said to ease lilly's nerves.

But I knew better. I had a bad feeling about this. Something bad was going to happen. My wolf was clawing at me to let loose. 'I will patrol around the house for the night' I kissed lilly's forehead and left before I phased in the house. I trusted lilly's parents to keep her calm and safe in the house while I patrolled outside to keep every threat away from my mate.

I replayed everything in pack mind to let them know what was happening. They were unnerved too when I shared what my instincts were screaming at me. Something bad was coming. During patrol, I saw carlisle, esme and jasper leave the house, but I never ventured too far from their house.

I vowed to keep my imprint safe at all costs. And that is what I did for the rest of the night while my mate slept fitfully just few feet away from me. Rosalie and emmett stayed with lilly. Few hours later, carlisle, esme and jasper came back. Jasper looked tense. Morning came and I went inside of the house, to see my beautiful imprint and to get some food too. It is not my fault that esme is a great cook.

I ate breakfast while I waited for lilly to wake up. I was shoving my fourth sandwich in mouth when lilly came down stairs. She looked stressed. In seconds, I had her in my arms, sandwich forgotten on the kitchen counter. 'Let her breath mutt' rosalie's insult broke the tension in kitchen as I laughed.

'Oh I missed that' I chuckled while rosalie mock glared at me with a perfect smirk on her lips. Lilly was smiling her beautiful smile, which put my mind at ease. She ate her breakfast in silence. I was thinking about last night's events when the rest of the cullen family gathered in kitchen.

'We talked to bella last night' carlisle started 'We went to edward and bella's cabin for a small talk. We wanted to know why bella visited lilly last night'. he looked right at me and lilly when he said that.

'And?' lilly pressed. I would have chuckled at her impatience if it was not a serious conversation. 'She said she wanted to talk but then changed her mind. She said that she got angry again when she saw you. So she left' carlisle answered.

'There is more. Isn't it?' I asked after seeing carlisle's expression. He nodded 'Jasper thinks that bella was lying.' He told us. She was lying? What the hell does this mean? This time jasper answered.

'I think she is planning something. We talked to edward too, separately of course. He was reading my mind and saw what I was picked up from bella's emotions. Edward said that he will keep an eye on bella. He too thinks that bella's behaviour is a bit erratic. He will keep her in line. They will visit charlie, because he is the reason we came back. And if things don't work out as planned, they will leave forks again. Alice will keep a watch on bella's decisions too.'

I nodded in understanding. At least, for now things looked good. I went back home to get a shower and to change clothes. It was hard to leave lilly especially with my wolf screaming at me to not to leave her alone. After a shower and few hours of sleep, I was back at cullens' house in the evening.

I was trying to take lilly outside for a stroll. Trying because rosalie won't let lilly out of her sight. I just wanted to get out of house and get away from vampires' smell for few minutes, probably few hours if I was lucky. I was still arguing with rosalie when edward entered the house. I stiffened at his arrival like everyone else. I waited for bella to enter after him but she never came.

'She is not coming today. She thinks it is for the best if she stays away for few days. She is going to see her father and have dinner with him and sue and seth' edward said. I relaxed with his answer. 'So she is not coming?' lilly confirmed.

Edward nodded 'Yeah. She wants to spend some time with charlie. So, she arranged dinner with him. She invited seth and sue too. Leah was invited too but she ... umm.. I don't think that she will join.' With each word, that came out of edward's mouth, I became more and more relaxed.

Now I can breath properly since no one is here to threaten my imprint. Edward glared at me but others relaxed just like me. I spent the rest of the evening annoying edward because rosalie refused to let lilly go out, so I was annoyed. Lilly was learning to cook from esme and her mom with alice watching. Jasper and emmett were playing video games while edward was reading a book. I knew he was reading everyone else's mind while pretending to read the book. I always knew he was sneaky.

I kept thinking what bella will eat at the dinner with charlie since her diet is a bit different from normal people. Charlie was in on our secret because paul phased in front of him accidently. Good thing was that he was good with weird just like his daughter. But, we never told him anything about vampires. We never wanted to put him in harm's way with volturi's rules and all.

Bella was probably explaining her condition to him and how she cannot eat the food that she prepared. Charlie is going to freak out. I chuckled at that and edward growled at me. I was thinking of more ways to annoy him when alice gasped. A vision, that was the only explanation of her glazed over eyes and lost look on her face.

Everyone turned to look at her but I kept my eyes on edward. He is the mind reader. He can see everything that is going through alice's head. Many emotions passed his face. Fear was the strongest of them all. Soon it all ended.

'What is it alice?' jasper asked. 'Bella' one word and chaos erupted.

 **I would love some opinion on this story because truthfully I feel a little lost. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. I try my best.

 **LPOV**

Alice said one word 'Bella' and then there was chaos everywhere. Everyone started screaming and firing questions at alice at the same time. It was bad until edward had enough, which he screamed too 'that is enough.'

Silence engulfed the kitchen. 'Alice. Explain' jake said through gritted teeth after coming to stand next to me. Mom and dad were already besides me. Alice sighed loudly before starting. Jasper was standing next to her supporting her. 'It's bella. She is gone.'

'What do you mean gone?' dad asked on which alice sighed in irritation 'I mean that she is gone. She left Forks and before you ask, she is going to Italy.' Everyone was staring at her with questions in their eyes. What does this mean? Why would she leave? And, why would she go to Italy of all places?

'Why?' I asked. This time alice glanced at edward before answering 'She ... uh ... she is going to the volturi. She is going to tell them that lilly does not want to become a vampire anymore. She is going to tell them about jacob's imprinting. She wants the volturi to interfere and kill lilly.' everyone except edward gasped at that and then growls filled the room.

I was stunned. I knew she hated me but this, this is extreme. I never thought that someone from my own family will try to kill me. Jacob, mom, jasper and dad were growling. Edward was scowling at the floor while alice was trying to look more into future. Carlisle and esme were frowning probably at the thought of one of their own betraying the family. And, I was freaking out inside. Only jacob's arm around me kept me grounded. With him, I felt safe.

'I think she used the black spots to escape before so that we cannot stop her.' alice said. Everyone was in deep thought processing the new information. 'Seth' edward whispered after a while. 'What about seth?' jacob asked. Edward took some long moments to answer.

'Bella used seth to create blind spots in alice's vision. Alice can't see the future of wolves and if we are with wolves, her vision goes blank. Bella invited seth on dinner with charlie. She probably planned all this strategically. She must have booked her tickets and made arrangements while she was at charlie's house. Seth's presence blocked alice. And, before we even knew, bella was in the plane heading to Italy.'

'I am going to rip her apart with my bare hands' jacob snarled making me jump. 'Sorry' he whispered. 'I will help.' mom said. 'Maybe we can do something. Maybe talk to the volturi and find a solution.' esme suggested.

'It's too late' alice said coming out of her trance 'Aro is going to listen to only bella. He will not listen to our pleas this time. Decision has been made. If we go to Italy, we will die too. We will have to do something but from here.'

'Nothing is going to happen to my lilly. I will protect her till my last breath' jake exclaimed. Everyone nodded agreeing to jacob's statement. I focused on edward. It must be hard on him. His mate against his family. This is going to break his heart. Edward's eyes snapped to mine. He nodded at me before leaving silently. He needs some alone time to figure this out.

'I will let the pack know. They will fight with me to keep you safe.' jake stated before giving me a peck on lips and leaving. I felt guilty for dragging jacob into this drama. He deserves better. I was scared for me, for my family, for pack and for jake. I was in dilemma. What can I do in this situation?

I thought about leaving and going to volturi myself. It will protect my family from fight. But who knows what aro will do. He probably will attack my family just to teach them a lesson even after he killed me. And jake? What would happen to him? A wolf cannot live without his mate, his imprint. If I die, he dies too. And, I won't let that happen.

What if I stay here and wait? But then there is the risk of fight and losing everything I love. My jake, my family, pack. If anything happens to any of them, it will be on me. I was stuck between two hard choice, both with unpredictable outcomes. In both, I lose something I hold very dear to me. Unfortunately, jake suffers in both situations.

But, what if I am turned? That will do. This all drama is caused just because I do not want to be turned into a vampire. But, what if someone turns me into a vampire? Then there will be no fight. Volturi will have nothing to hold against my family. But then, I will become something that jake hates the most.

I will become his greatest enemy. Will he love me even then? Is he going to hate me? He hates the idea of me turning in to a vampire. Last time I told him about my previous plans of turning, he almost lost it. I was still thinking about this option when jake came back. He flopped down besides me on the couch. How did I get there? I don't even remember sitting down. 'What are you thinking so hard about?' he asked me.

'Nothing' I answered. 'Everything is going to be okay' he assured me. I nodded giving him a small smile. He hugged me to calm my nerves. 'You are coming with me to la push.' he said after a while. He looked at him to see a very serious and determined expression on his face. 'NO' mom almost screamed.

I turned to see her glaring at jake. 'Please rosalie. I ... I need this. I need to keep her safe. In my house.' he almost begged. 'And pack will be patrolling the area. You can patrol around forks ensure that no one passes through.' he suggested. Mom was still glaring at him while dad put his hands on her shoulder calming her slightly.

I also begged her with my eyes and words 'Please mom' she sighed after several long moments. She nodded and I beamed at her in triumph and turned to jake. She just shook her head at me. 'Go pack your things' mom said. I almost ran to my room with jake following. I packed my things while jake watched me.

All my family members kissed my forehead and hugged me goodbye. Then they told jake sternly to keep me safe. Like he will let me out of his sight anytime soon. Edward was still out when we left. We drove to la push. Billy was at home watching a game when we entered the house.

I told billy everything that was happening while jake went outside to phase and arrange patrol duties. He will not patrol tonight. His wolf demanded him to stay with me. During my conversation with billy, jake came back. To say billy was furious would be an understatement. 'Bella is being naive. This is not how you handle jealousy.' he said.

'I am sorry billy. This is all my fault.' I said. Jacob growled low before sitting in front of me on the floor on his knees. He took my face in his hands and whispered 'This is not your fault lilly. Bella made her choices and now she has to deal with the consequences.'

'But you can get hurt. Anyone can get hurt' I said with a tight throat. Everything that happened was catching up with me as tears filled my eyes. Jacob hugged me hard while I cried on his shoulder. Billy left to give us some space. Once my tears stopped, jake picked me up bridal style and led us to his bedroom. He placed me on his bed and went back to get my overnight bag.

'Bathroom is down the hallway if you want to change' he said softly. I nodded and went to change into my night wear. I was almost out of the door when jake suddenly appeared in front of me with an old t-shirt in his hands. 'Take this. It will be more comfortable. And you will smell like me.' his nervous statement had me smiling slightly.

He is so cute looking like a little boy who is asking for more chocolate and giving excuses for his demand. I nodded and took the t-shirt from him. When I came back, he was lying in the middle of his bed. It was big enough to fit us both. He scooted to the side making room for me. I crawled besides him and near the wall.

The moment I laid on the bed, his arms were around me keeping me close. He was spooning me and I was facing the wall. I turned and burrowed my head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. 'I love you jake.' I picked up my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes held a tender expression 'I love you too my lilly.' That night I slept peacefully in jake's arms. Future holds many uncertainties but at the moment, I was in heaven.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I am so sorry for the late update. I was quite busy with my classes. Sorry again. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes. SM owns everything.

 **LPOV**

Jake. My wolf. I have many words to describe him. He is everything I ever dreamt of having in my perfect partner, if not more. And I love him more than life itself. But right now, he is being an overprotective ass. It has been more than 76 hours since I came to la push with him. And now, he won't let me leave.

Actually, he won't let me leave his sight at all. He is spending every moment with me one way or another. When he is not on patrol, he is at his house where he is keeping me hostage. When he is on patrol, he leaves one of the wolves outside of the house to keep an eye on me, so that he can see me through their shared minds.

He has been to a few council meetings too, to let council know about the dangers coming our way. And, he literally dragged me there too. At first, it was cute, then it became a bit annoying and now it is getting too much.

I understand his concerns about my safety. And, I feel safe with him too. But a girl can take only so much. On top of that, my family is calling me non-stop. I tried to explain them the situation and jake's protectiveness. But they are getting antsy too. Mom is ready to cross the border and take me back forcefully, if needed.

I have tried to talk to jacob several times but every time he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes and I cave in. Damn him and his cute face and his beautiful eyes. Well, time to try again. 'Jake, I need to go back.' I sighed. 'I think you should stay here till this thing is over.' his answer surprised me. 'What?' I almost screeched.

'Calm down lilly. I mean you can stay here with me. I don't mind. I would love having you here with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I can protect you better if you are here.' he explained.

'I get that jake. I really do. But you know I cannot stay here that long. My family wants be back at home.' I was explaining when he cut my speech 'this is your home too.'

'I know jake. And I love that you care so much. I love you. But think jake. We cannot stay holed up here for long. We have to get out. We have to meet with my family and make a plan or strategy or something. Probably train a little like you guys did before the newborn battle. And I am not insulting you or anything but my family can protect me too. And you know if I don't go back, it will just cause a rift between pack and my family. You do not want that, trust me, especially in these situations.' Well, there is my explanation.

He stared at me for a long moment, then sighed loudly. Finally he nodded. 'Ok, I will take you home.' I beamed at him and hugged him hard. 'Thank you thank you thank you.' I was giddy with happiness. I packed my bag, while jake watched me again, this time with a sad expression. Oh no, not this time. I won't cave in this time.

'Ok, let's go.' I said once I was ready. 'Yeah. I have to take you back to cullens house. I mean I cannot really flush the progress I made with your family down the gutter. They will be angry at me as it is. I cannot afford to make them angrier.' he said. I smiled at him 'It will be okay. I will protect you' he chuckled at my comment.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back with more passion. 'Let's go.' he ended the kiss soon. Drive back home was filled with little chats. Both of us wanted to avoid discuss the dangers looming over us. I called mom to tell her I was coming home before we left jake's house.

It was not that bad when we got back home. Just mom and dad growled at jake for a long time. Alice told me that jasper had prepared the family for my slight disappearance. He felt jacob's emotions before we left and he told everyone that I won't probably return for few days. It was quite hard for mom and dad to digest. That is why they were calling me nonstop. Edward came back the next day. He was upset but he decided to stand with us.

However, I shared my idea of battle practice with my family. They agreed and jake talked with the pack too. They agreed too as it was the matter of an imprint's safety. Alice was keeping a close eye on volturi and bella's decisions. She already told us that volturi will come with at least 30 vampires. They will meet us at a clearing deep in woods. They believe that with bella's shield, and their own powerful army, they will defeat us easily and kill me.

Their plan is to attack us, defeat us and then kill me. Bella has somehow persuaded aro to forgive my family as well as the pack. I am the only she wants to see dead.

According to alice, bella's future has changed, its different now. There is something fishy going on with her. She keeps changing her mind. Alice says that bella is hiding something and she knows how to play alice's visions. She is avoiding taking decision, so that alice cannot know what is going on with her. We will just have to wait and see. Edward was not happy about that.

It was five days into battle training when alice had a vision. We had one more week, just seven more days to spend together. I was scared. I was more than scared. No one knows what will happen. Not even alice. Because of the pack, her vision was blank, just few glimpses here and there. And, nothing looked pretty.

All time pack and my family had, they were spending to train and train more. Jacob never left my side since I came back from la push. On the sixth day, pack spent the whole day with their families. I was with jake at his home, with billy, rachel and paul. My family was hunting.

It was scary to think that maybe this was the last time I was seeing some of the pack or my own family. Or maybe, this is the last time they were seeing me. Jacob picked up my panic from our imprint bond and kept me close. Every few minute, he whispered how much he loved me in my ear. Like, he won't get to tell me ever again.

I cried myself to sleep that night with jake spooning me trying to calm me. I cried for everyone, me, my family, my jacob, pack, my extended family. Finally at the early morning hours, we catched on some sleep.

Next morning was even more difficult. It felt like we were saying goodbye to everyone, to billy, to all the imprints, to la push. Situation was no better back at my home. Mom, grandma and alice had unshed venom tears in their eyes. Carlisle looked ready to cry himself. It was his family that was breaking right in front of his eyes.

Jasper was trying to look brave for everyone but I knew he was shaken up. Edward, he showed so many emotion that I was confused. Everyone hugged me tighter than usual. It was mom who shocked me 'I am sorry dear. For dragging you in this mad world.'

'No mom no, it is not your fault. It was never your fault . Trust me. I love you more than anything mom. And, I am glad that you brought me in this world. This is where I got you, dad, our family, jake, pack and so much more. I am thankful for that.' My words had some calming effect on her. Then, we left for the clearing.

We reached clearing in just few minutes and waited for our enemy to arrive. Time was ticking and now it was the matter of life and death.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **JPOV**

We must have been standing for just few minutes, when I first smelled them. The volturi, leaders of vampires and at the moment, my biggest enemies because they want to kill my mate. There were almost 30 vampires just like alice said. The leaders walked in front leading the way and other followed them.

I could see the evil twins, I have heard so much about, one on the both sides of leaders. Behind the girl, there was another guard, must be demitri. Behind the boy, a burly one walked, definitely felix. These few highest guards were the ones I was worried about.

I heard lilly's heart go into overdrive with their first glimpse. She knew they were near when my body went rigid few moments, when they were still far away for her to see. I kept her close, so close that I was afraid of crushing her. I tried to calm her with my hand on her back and tried to relax myself before I crushed her. She looked at me and then at her family. A look of determination crossed her face. What is she thinking?

Difficult times were upon us. An army of vampires. But, we will do anything in our power to save lilly. My pack stood behind me on one side while the cullens stood on the other side parallel to us. I stood with lilly in the middle of enemies who turned into allies. Everyone was anxious.

My eyes scanned the volturi's army to find bella and cullens were doing the same. It was after few moments, we finally saw her. Bella was walking right behind aro. She had a look of concentration and dread on her face. Plus, edward looked frustrated.

The army stood few yards away from us. We wolves were already on edge. I pushed lilly slightly behind me. 'Carlisle, old friend' aro addressed. 'Hello aro' carlisle answered stiffly.

'I see you have made some new ... friends in past few years' aro said, his gaze sweeping on us. 'Wolves are here to protect one of their own' carlisle said.

'Ah... the imprint. I know. That is the reason why we are here.' aro almost hissed at the end of his comment. 'We can talk about this aro' carlisle tried to handle this calmly but aro shot his idea down 'We are not here to talk carlisle. There was a complaint against your clan. And from one of your own. You know the rules old friend. I though I explained rules properly the last time we met.'

'I know aro. But things have changed. We had no intentions to keep you in dark. But as you can see, we are still trying to figure this out ourselves. Lilly is still young. She still has time.' carlisle tried again.

'Time or no time carlisle. The only truth I know is that she will not be changed into a vampire, and that was our agreement. I forgave you for adopting a human. I forgave you for bringing her into this world. I even gave you time. I believe I have given you enough chances.' aro stated.

Much to my surprise, this time edward spoke 'I do not know what bella has explained to you aro. But things are different now. I know that we agreed on changing lilly on the right age. But we didn't knew at the time that she would become the mate of a wolf. Jacob imprinted on her and imprint is similar to mates in us vampires. The bond is unbreakable. If we change her, it will kill the wolf and we cannot do that.'

'But she knows about us and that is against the law' aro almost screeched. But edward was calm 'I know. But she would have gotten to know anyway. In la push's tribe, boys and men turn into wolves when the threat of vampires is near. There are legends and stories about this fact. Even if we hadn't told lilly about vampires in the beginning, she would have found out when she heard the legends as the mate of a wolf. It was her destiny to be in this world.' I was amazed at his ability to tell the truth in our favor. I never thought like that.

However, I growled every time when someone said anything about changing lilly. But I kept my mouth close. Let the leeches handle talking and I will handle the fighting.

Aro was thinking hard about it and it was unnerving. This time carlisle tried 'Aro, we need to discuss this. But you cannot really blame us for changing our decision. We cannot change lilly because she is linked with a wolf. We cannot destroy two lives, two loves. And you cannot punish her for knowing a truth early in her life that she would have found out anyway.'

Much to my dismay, caius came forward fuming. He is the tough one. He can ruin this and I will rip him apart, if he did. 'She is not his love. She is just his imprint according to bella' he screamed at us. OK this is it. I pushed lilly slightly towards her mom and stepped forward. 'Let me show you aro.' I said. Lilly tried to stop me but her mom kept my mate grounded.

I went forward when aro nodded with edward following closely. Aro's ice cold fingers caught my hand in his hands. He looked like he was in a trance. I was letting her see everything, every moment including my imprint on lilly and how I fell in love with her. I tried a different path, gave him my opinion in my thoughts where he can hear me.

She is my imprint and I love her. If you disagree, it will end into a bloodbath. Many lives will be lost. Most of our side and some of your side. But you will gain nothing. What could you really gain by killing a girl? I know she is not supposed to know about this. But her mate is a giant wolf. Do you really think that she would not have known about this world.

Aro released my hand and looked at me in wonder. 'Your bond is different. No less strong though. You love her, really love her. I can see that the mates and families of other wolves also know about our secret' and I panicked with his statement. Is he threatening my whole pack? Growls from me and my pack broke the silence in clearing. I immediately got back on position in the formation near lilly.

'I am not threatening anyone. But there is no denying that rules were broken. Punishment is necessary. I will let lilly go. No punishment for her as she is only a child. An innocent in all this. But cullens, they are different.' Words of lilly's freedom were music for my ears. But punishment for her family. I do not like this. But aro continued.

'First I need to tell you that bella has found a new mate for herself. She is with demetri now.' gasps were heard across the clearing. Edward looked shattered. 'So, bella will be joining our guard. She is no longer a part of your family carlisle. And, now the time for punishment.' dread filled my heart.

'Whole cullen family will spend 100 years serving the volturi in return of lilly's life.' He announced. 'NO' lilly screamed behind me tears filling her eyes. 'This is not up for discussion dear.' aro calmly replied. Carlisle looked at everyone in his family before nodding 'Yes.'

'What? Grandpa no. You cannot do this. I can't let you.' lilly said in hysterics. But carlisle ignored her 'Aro. Can I negotiate it a bit?' he asked. He continues at aro's nod 'We will serve the volturi for 100 years but not in lilly's life.' I was astonished that they were ready to sacrifice 100 years for my lilly.

Aro thought about carlisle's condition for several minutes before smiling like a cheshire cat. 'Yes. You can stay with your human till she is alive. But then you will come straight to us and serve your punishment. And, for this, you will serve 20 additional years.'

Carlisle clenched his jaw but nodded. 'Then our work here is done. We will see in few years old friend.' aro said before turning and leaving. Much to my surprise, bella followed them without any question or even a glance in our direction.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I am so so so sorry for the late update. I was waist deep in my books and studies. It became impossible for me to give time to this. Again, my apologies.

Please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. SM owns everything. Let me know what you think of this story.

LPOV

Over. It was all over. It was hard to believe but it was over now but still far from over. And, left behind was my life, a curse and a broken heart. The moment enemy was out of sight, I broke down in tears in jacob's arms. I cried for the relief I felt at having my life out of danger. I cried for the punishment my family got because of me. I cried for edward who lost his mate because of me.

Jacob and my mom's soothing words were torturing me. I didn't deserve. They didn't deserve this. I dragged them in this hell. 'Stop right there lilly' edward's growl made me look up from jacob's lap where he situated me to keep me close. Jake growled back at edward then looked at me puzzled. 'Lilly. What is he talking about?' he asked.

'She thinks this all is her fault.' edward was quick to reply. I just scowled while trying to get away from jake's hard glare. 'Lilly, we have talked about this. This is not your fault.' jacob said softly when he saw me shying away from his anger. 'But, you all got punished because of me. And, bella' edward flinched at the name 'she is gone too.'

'Lilly. Listen to me. First thing this is not your fault, at all. When we took you in, we knew the consequences. This is our fault. We are the one at fault who dragged you in this. But it was fate. Everything. You coming in our life, you meeting jacob, this. Everything is fate. Bella, she knew what will happen if she left. It was her choice. You didn't made her choices for her or our choices for that matter. We will get this through. And if the roles were reversed, you would do the same without even thinking. So stop complaining.' alice said in one breath.

I was staring at her wide eyed when a cold hand on my cheek brought me back. 'Sweetie. We could be together now. No worrying about changing you or volturi or anything else.' Mom said. 'But what about the punishment.' I asked her. 'Its far in the future darling. And, nobody controls the time or future. Lots of things can change' she answered mischievously. What does that even mean? Dad gave me no chance to recover from alice's pep talk.

'Look honey, we want you to live your life. A long, happy and healthy life that we always wanted for you. And let us worry about future. I know you feel guilty but don't. We made our choices and we could have died for it, you know. We dragged an innocent in this but we got off easily. Hundred years are nothing in our life. All I dream about is seeing you enjoying your life. Who the hell is thinking about that far ahead in time?'

'Let's head back home. Then we can talk.' Grandpa said. With the supernaturals' speed, we were back at home in just few minutes. I sat on jake's lap who refused to let me go. 'Bella never looked back. Not even once.' grandma said once we were all seated.

'She is under chelsea's hold. And demitri IS her new mate' Edward said with grief lacing his voice. 'Oh edward' grandma gave him a hug trying to show her concern and care. 'Its really ironic' he laughed humorlessly. 'How I fought with almost everyone for her and for what. Everything is in vain now.' he said with an expression that broke my heart.

'Maybe. Maybe she is just under some illusion or something. You said that she was under chelsea's hold. Maybe bella is just confused. Or controlled.' I said trying to find some sense in this all. But edward's answer broke all my hopes.

'No. I saw it in marcus's head. She has chosen demitri as a mate. Chelsea is just making her bond with the volturi stronger. Bella holds no ties to us anymore.' his grave voice gave me chills. The wolf pack opted to stand on one side, just listening. They all were deep in thoughts, maybe remembering the sweet bella they all once knew, far away from the one they just saw.

'I am going to hunt. I will be back in few hours. Maybe' Edward said while walking out of the door. No body stopped him but he did stop at the last step for one moment, then continued to walk. 'We should not leave him alone in this state.' I panicked but esme shook her head at me. 'Let him go. He will come back. I know him.'

'Thank you' jake said quietly. I turned to look at him puzzled but his eyes were trained on my family. 'Thank you for saving my lilly. Standing with me when I needed your help. I know she is your family but still I cannot thank you enough.' he said grateful for my family's help. Every cullen smiled at him.

'And, thank you. To you and your pack for helping us in protecting lilly's life. We can agree that she is the one we would do anything for. She is our daughter and your mate. Precious to the both sides. We could not have done it alone, neither could you. Together we protected what we hold closest to our hearts' dad said.

'We protect our own. Just like you guys' sam answered. The rest of the pack nodded agreeing. 'So this is all finally over' quil, ever the ice breaker. Everyone laughed then. 'It will be soon. But not till edward's heart is healed.' I nodded along with many. I was determined. I will not let him break this time. No, we will help him get better. Get over bella's betrayal. He will always have us.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who have read, liked, favorited and reviewed this story. You guys encourage me a lot. I will start working on a new Loki Story soon. Well Hopefully, if I get some spare time from my studies.

SM owns every character from twilight. And, for the last time in this story, please ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

LPOV

3 Months Later

I still cannot believe that things ended like that. My life was spared by volturi. But my family got punishment for all this. And worse of all, edward lost his mate. He left right after our confrontation with the volturi. But he came back after 6 weeks. His disheveled appearance on arrival made me feel even more guilty.

A mate's bond among vampires is very strong and edward lost that. However, he was not that bad. Dad's words, not mine. When I asked mom, she said that losing a mate is deadly for vampires. They lose the will to live if they lose their mate. But edward was doing far better. I wondered what was all that about. Maybe bella's betrayal made it easier for him to digest the loss of his mate. Maybe.

I was going with that thought, maybe to ease my guilt or maybe to wish for a hope for edward, hope that he will move on. But, boy was I wrong. An explosive rant turned my family upside down.

I was trying to live normally after the ordeal. Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, alice, jasper - everyone's talks lessen the guilt, just a bot though. We still had a long road to cover. Jacob rarely left my side. And, I was spending more time at la push to make it easier for him. I was spending more time with pack too, to get involved in their lives, to become a part of it.

It was edward who was my main concern. I wanted him to have the happy ending. And a mate for him was the only answer. I was trying to find this answer. But, fate had something planned for all of us.

Everything changed when someone had enough with edward's sulking. Due to losing his mate, edward became a shell of his previous self. He kept to himself, rarely talked to anyone and spent most of his time hunting and in the woods. We and the pack left him alone for the moment. He deserved it.

But leah thought differently. One day when edward was leaving for hunting or maybe for sulking in the woods, leah came out of nowhere and pounced at him in her wolf form. It was scary to see her attack edward like that and he was shocked too. Everyone was. But it was jake who recovered first. He alpha ordered leah to stop attacking edward.

But that didn't caught my attention. It was edward's loud gasp that held my attention. And, the words he uttered were even more shocking 'You imprinted on me?' he asked leah who was still in her wolf form. And, she nodded dejectedly. Now THAT is a clusterfuck. We all stood there in shock as we grasped the newly revealed information.

'Leah. Phase back and EXPLAIN' jacob ordered. Leah went into the woods and then came back in her human form. Her shoulders dropped and eyes downcast. We all took a seat in the living room when she explained everything.

Apparently , she imprinted on edward a long time ago, even before he got married. She imprinted on him during the newborn battle. But it was not her that edward wanted. And, a wolf becomes what the mate wants. So, she became a protector. How she kept this to herself all this time was beyond me. In the chaos of battle's end and jacob getting hurt, edward couldn't read leah's mind. So, he never found about it either.

Since, edward didn't need leah at that moment, her thought of him were just of protecting him, so edward never noticed. All these years, leah felt the pain of being away from her mate, but she managed because he was happy. But now, everything has changed.

Bella is out of the picture and edward is again looking for a mate. Well, maybe not now but in near future. One can hope. And, now he needs leah. More than ever. And, she was fed of him sulking for bella who left him for someone else. So, she did what she thought was right. She attacked him to get him out of his sulking mode.

Everyone was shocked to hear all this. But in my heart, there was hope. Edward suddenly stood up and started towards the door. But then, stopped and turned to look at leah. 'Let's go. We need to talk.' And that was it. We left it to them to figure things out.

But, I could see things blossoming between them. 2 Months and they became good friends. I could see them having a good future, together. It would take time, but hope was there. Now in my life, everything is perfect. I have the family I love more than myself, a mate to die for and a big happy family.

There are uncertainties but when is life predictable. Anything that comes our way, we will manage together. If good, then we will embrace it and if it is bad, then we will defeat it. But I am hoping for everything to work out. Well, I hope so. I will just have to live and See.

The End.


End file.
